Growing Together
by Dinnerdowntown
Summary: Tobias and Tris are in high school. They go out but it's a fake relationship. Tobias wants his ex, Shauna to leave him alone because she's a creepy stalker. The relationship is fake, but are the feelings real? R&R Way better than it sounds! XOXO
1. Chapter 1

TE- We need 2 talk. coming over b there in a sec

I raise my eyebrows. What's so important that Tobias has to talk to me right now?

Tobias lives across the street so he should be here in a matter of minutes. I continue doing homework until I hear the doorbell ring. I walk downstairs and see that Caleb has already opened the door and is looking at Tobias with disgust.

I laugh silently and pull Tobias out from in front of Caleb. Caleb scrunched his nose and walks upstairs.

I pull Tobias down on the couch and laugh.

"Caleb is such a dork. So what do you need to talk about?" I ask.

"Us."

"Whatdya mean? What about us?" I say confused.

"Our relationship." He says. I start to get annoyed at his vagueness.

"What relationship?"

"Ours." Okay, now I'm really annoyed.

"We don't have a relationship." I say irritation clear in my voice.

"Exactly. And that's the problem."

I stare at him for a second, not processing what he said. Then it hits me. He wants me to be his girlfriend.

"What?!" I say annoyance replaced with confusion.

He suddenly grins and goes into hysterics. I just stare at him with my eyebrows raised until he calms down.

"You... Should have... Seen your... Face!" He says between laughter.

I snap when he finally calms down. "What the hell are you talking about?!" I shout.

"Okay so I came here to tell you something. The whole relationship thing will come up in a second and don't worry I don't like you or anything." He says.

"Okay." I say.

"So, you know Shanua right?" He doesn't wait for me to answer. "Well she's hit a new low. So I was at McDonalds the other day when this girl named Angelica came up. So we started talking and hit it off. I was about to ask her out when Shauna comes out of no where and dumps a smoothie on her head screaming "Back off bitch he's mine!". Angelica ran off crying and Shauna left. So now that I know that Shauna is stalking me I need to ask a favor. A big one." He finishes.

"Shoot." I say raising an eyebrow.

He takes a deep breath. "I need you... To be my fake girlfriend." He says the last part in a rush.

"No." I say without hesitating.

"Come on please? For me?" Tobias says

"No!" I say

"Why not?" He questions

"Because."

"Because why?"

"We've known each other too long it would be weird!"

"I'm not asking you to date me for real Tris, just for a little while so Shauna will leave me alone!"

I guess he's right. Shauna is his ex-girlfriend who is obsessed with him. She thinks he still loves her and wants to get back together. He doesn't. He thinks she's a creepy stalker and the sad thing is, he's right.

I sigh "Fine. Everyone thinks we're secretly dating anyway, might as well mess with their heads, have some fun."

"Aw yes! Thank you so much I owe you one!"

"Yes you do and don't forget to pick me up tomorrow."

"I live across the street how could I forget?"

"You usually find a way"

"One time! I forgot one time!"

"Yeah, and because of that I had to walk to school!"

"But I do remember saying I was sorry and _you _forgiving me."

"So? You'll still never live it down."

He sighs. "I guess I'll have to do something else that's stupid so you'll forget about that."

"Good luck with that. You probably won't have a hard time with that, you do stupid stuff all the time."

"Hey! I do not." He defends.

"Yes you do." I scoff.

"Fine. If you're just going to insult me then I guess I'll leave." He says with fake hurt.

"Good. I have homework to do now go away."

He makes a super sad super _fake _face before leaving. I laugh at his sarcasm.

Tobias walks across the street to his house. I wonder how this will work out. Being his fake girlfriend, I mean. Will people believe us? I'm not very good at acting and he isn't much better. Well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow.

I've known Tobias ever since I can remember. We have kissed before but we were only eight and it was a dare. But now we're both sixteen and everything is so much more real and complicated. Everyone thinks we should date but we just ignore them. I wonder what they'll say now that we're actually going out. Most of the girls will be jealous and glare at me. Actually they glare at me anyway because we're best friends so we spend a lot of time together.

But it will be interesting seeing how people react, especially Christina who is always telling me what a cute couple Tobias and I would be.

I sigh and lie down on my bed. I fall asleep thinking about whats going to happen tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXX

I wake up to my alarm clock singing my favorite song. I listen to the chorus and then I turn it off.

_I'm the street lights that got ou home_

_I'll be your GPS when you've lost your phone_

_I'll be he song that's rockin' in your headphones_

_i'll show you the signs, to let you know, you'll never be alone_

I heard that song when I was 10 and Tobias sang it at a karaoke party. He was actually pretty good. I get dressed and do my hair. I stand in font of my mirror and look at myself.

I'm not attractive. In fact I'm quite the opposite. I'm short skinny and blond. Sometimes I wish I were pretty, desirable even, but not often. No one judges me for my looks and I'm grateful for that so I guess I don't need to be pretty.

I sigh at my reflection and go downstairs. I eat breakfast and then I hear a knock at the door.

"Caleb! Hurry up!"

Caleb drives to school with Tobias and I even though he doesn't like him and he wont tell me why. I wonder what he'll think about our current relationship as 'boyfriend and girlfriend' I open the door and Tobias is standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Ready to go babe?"

I laugh. I sounds so foreign but I like it. No one has called me that in a long time.

"What did he just call you?" I hear Caleb say behind me.

Well, this should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb looks mad. I would usually rush to explain but I want to see him squirm.

"He called me babe. You know, because I'm his babe."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

I'm about to answer but Tobias does it for me.

"It means she's my girlfriend"

"What do you mean?!" He's really mad now

"It means we're dating" I say before Tobias can respond

"How... Wha... When...?" Caleb tries to say

Tobias and I grin at each other and walk to his car leaving Caleb standing in the doorway.  
We get in the car and I start, "So how are we gonna play this? Like normal, slightly gushy, or extremely gushy?"

He just laughs "Just act natural. Haven't you had a boyfriend before?"  
Normally I would be embarrassed because I haven't but this makes me mad because he is fully aware of that.

I glare at him "You tell me."

He smiles "Aw you know I'm kidding."

I look ahead as Caleb gets in the car. "Uhuh."

"You're no fun." He says elbowing me

I giggle because that tickled "Alright fine, just drive"

Caleb pesters us with questions the whole way there. We don't answer any of them which aggravates him.

By the time we ditch him at school we are free to act as a couple.  
He takes my hand as we walk to out lockers. Standing at Tobias' locker which is next to mine in none other than Shuana looking hopeful that she and Tobias will get back together today.

When she sees me she immediately glares. I think it's a reflex. But when she's our hands intwined her eyes widen.

"What's going on? Are you two...? No way... Oh my god YOU'RE HIS GIRLFRIEND?!"  
Everyone looks at us.

"Uhhh... Well um..."

"Yes" Tobias finishes for me "yes she is."

She looks panicked but then she looks relieved

"Oh my god I thought you guys were serious! Heh you guys aren't dating!"

I don't know why but I get defensive "Yes we are!"

"Oh really? Prove it."

"And how are we suppose to do that?" Tobias asks

"Oh you don't have to do anything yet. But I'll be watching you."

"Don't you already?" I blurt without thinking

She gasps and walks away and I know that this isn't over.

Then Christina walks over.

"Is it true?! Are you too going out?!"

"Yep" Tobias and I answer at the same time

"Jinx!" I shout

"There's no way I'm buying you a soda you have your own money"

"Forget that!" Christina says "When, where, and how did this happen?"

I look at Tobias as if to say should we tell her? He shrugs

I sigh "Yesterday, at my house, and just because."

"Oh my god it's about time! It's been forever! We expected you to get together MONTHS ago!"

"We?" I ask

"Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Will, everyone." she says

"Why?" Tobias asks.

"Do you not realize what a badass couple you guys make?"

I shrug and she smirks

We decide to drop the subject and go to home room. Tobias and I got the worst schedules. We don't have any classes together. Thank god Shuana's not in this class so I don't have to deal with her but she's in my History class which I have right before lunch. The teacher drones on about something I don't care about. At the end of the class Tobias and I meet at our lockers and make small talk. Then we go to our separate classes.

XXXXXX

The rest of the day goes by pretty quickly until History where Shuana decides to sit next to Uriah and I. Towards the end of the class as Mrs. Hankson talks about the revolution Shuana decides to bug me.

"So how long has it been?" She asks nosily

I turn to face her "About a day." I say neutrally

She stares into space "I was with him for four months"

I just nod

"So have you kissed yet?" She asks. She's on my last nerve already.

"No." I say aggravated by the question

"Ha! He hasn't even kissed you yet?!"

"Nope." I'm trying to control me temper

"I knew it! You guys aren't dating! He's just trying to make me jealous!"

The bell rings

I laugh "You're pathetic. You think he still wants you? He doesn't."

"You know what?" She asks

"What?" I challenge

"I just found a way for you to prove that your dating." She says them she walks away assuming I'd follow her. Which, of course, I do.

She goes to the cafeteria walks to our table and saunters right over to Tobias who is talking to Zeke.

"Kiss her." She says and I am startled by her command

"What?" Tobias asks simply

"I said, kiss her. If you two really are boyfriend and girlfriend then there shouldn't be a problem."

Tobias looks at me with a surprised expression and...


	3. Chapter 3

... says "Is this nessesary?"

I nod in agreement

"Yes. If you don't then I'll know that you really love me and you're just trying to get me jealous."

He sighs "You know this isn't really the way I was planning on doing it but here goes nothing."

He looks into my eyes, leans forward, and presses his lips to mine. A million bolts of electricity flow through me and I kiss him back. We stay that way for a few seconds. It's nothing like the kiss we had as a dare. This one has more chemistry. The kiss doesn't last too long but just enough to satisfy Shuana if you could say that. She screams in frustration and walks away her face flushed with anger.

I look down. Then Christina comes over and I groan inwardly.

"Oh my god I can't believe she made you do that here! She's so annoying!"

Christina keeps talking so I stop listening

We go to sit and then Uriah walks over

"So are the rumors true?"

"That depends" I say "what have to heard?"

"That you and Tobias are dating."

"Not just that! Shuana just made them kiss in front of everyone!"

"No way! You're kidding right?"

Christina shakes her head

"Aw man that chick is psycho"

"You're telling me!" Says Tobias

We drop the conversation thank God and Christina and Marlene go into gossip mode. I'm only half listening.

"Did you hear that Jennifer and Luke hooked up?" Asks Marlene

"No way! But she's dating Cam! Does he know?" Says Christina

"No! I think she should tell him."

"But Luke is his best friend!"

I stop listening and start thinking about the kiss. It wasn't my first kiss but it felt like it was. It felt weird almost. Tobias is my best friend and we've done it before, but that didn't mean anything. I sigh. I hope when this is overTobias and I can still be friends. I'd hate to lose a friendship just because of some awkward moments.

I'm so zoned out that I don't realize that Lynn is snapping her fingers at me.

"Tris!" She snaps.

"Oh yeah, what?" I say sounding dumb.

"I asked you if you're going to Jamba after school today?" She says it slowly as if I'm a child. I decide to ignore the anger that rises inside me.

"Oh! Sure, who else is going?"

"Everyone." Lynn says getting impatient.

"Okay see you then."

Everyone talks a little while longer until the bell rings and we go to class.  
I don't really pay attention I just look forward to after school.

I go from class to class when the final bell rings at last and I head over to Jamba with Tobias.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger before! I just had to. The song in chapter one is called you'll never be alone by Capital Kings. Thanks for the support! XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

(On the car ride to Jamba Juice)

"So..." Tobias says trying to start conversation.

"So... What?" I say

"Just... Are you okay? You've been acting... Strange."

"How so?" I ask even though I know how. I haven't made eye contact with Tobias since lunch.

"You know exactly how." Damn it. He knows me too well.

I sigh "I just don't want this whole thing to effect our friendship. How long do we have to so this again?" I say

"Until Shuana moves on and it won't effect our friendship I promise."

"Good. I'd hate to lose my best friend. How long do you think it will take fo Shuana to move on?"

"I don't know. I think Zeke might like her though. It's a good thing too. I'm tired of her stalking me."

I laugh "I'm sure it's exhausting."

"You'd be surprised" He jokes

We walk into Jamba Juice and Zeke waves us over.

"Hey guys, what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Asks Marlene

"Tomorrow's Friday? Nothing I don't think. Why?" I say

"I'm having a party!" Says Marlene "Everyone and I mean EVERYONE is invited."

"Cool." Tobias turns to me "I'm in if you are."

"I'd love to!"

Shuana walks in and the mood becomes tense. She walks over to us.

"Hey guys!" she says as if we're friends. "Tris, could I talk to you?"

I'm about to refuse when she grabs my wrist and pulls me to another table.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come over on Saturday? It's my moms birthday and I need someone to be bored with."

"But we aren't friends." I say

"Well of course we are silly!"

"No we're really not."

"You are too funny! Well I'll see you on Saturday!" And she walks off before I can say no. I groan. I guess I have to go to Shaunas on Saturday. But not without having some fun.

"Hey Tobias are you busy Saturday?" I ask. Might as well piss Shuana off if I'm going to have to spend time with her.

"What about us?" Asks Will

"You're not invited." I say

"Oh I get it. It's a boyfriend girlfriend type thing." Says Uriah

"Shut up!" I say only half kidding

He just laughs "Sorry."

"Anyway are you free?" I ask Tobias

"Sure what did you have in mind?"

"Oh you'll love this. Shauna invited me over."

"No way." Tobias says

"Aw please? For me?" I say using the same words he did when he convinced me to be his fake girlfriend.

He looks at me for a second nod then sighs.

"Fine."

"Yes! I won't be tortured alone!"

"Maybe but you do realize That she's going to kill you once she finds out I'm coming."

"I know." I say

We all get our drinks and leave. I go to Tobias' car.

"You're trying to make her mad at you aren't you?" He asks

"No. It's just a happy coincidence." I answer

"I'm just saying be careful."

"Of what?"

"Shuana. She's dangerous. That's why I broke up with her. I didn't call her back and she keyed my car."

"So _that's _how that happened!" I exclaim

"Oh come on you already knew she was crazy."

"Well yeah but I didn't think she was dangerous."

"Yeah just watch out"

"Calm down you'll be there right?"

"Of course. I'll always be there."

"Good. I don't think I can take her psychoticness."

"How did I ever date her?"

I laugh "I don't even remember"

Tobias drops me off at home and I go to sleep thinking about Marlene's party.

**Just** **wanna** **thank** **those** **of** **you** **who ate reading this. Btw ideas are welcome except for this next chapter. I have something planned. XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school is almost normal. It's weird playing gushy with Tobias. People expect us to play REALLY gushy so we have to. We're forced to feed each other and to hold hands. I guess it's not that bad but it feels unnatural. The whole school is buzzed about Marlene's party. Apparently when she said everyone, Marlene meant EVERYONE.  
After school Christina does my makeup and hair. I put on a mini black strapless dress and I have to admit, for ME I look kinda good.  
When Tobias and Will pick us up they both whistle.  
"Oh shut up!" I laugh  
We all laugh and get in the car. When we get there the party is already raging. Tobias and I stray away from each other and I sit at a counter. A guy I don't know walks over to me and hands me a bottle of clear liquid that I recognize as vodka.  
"Want some?" He slurs  
I've never tried any. I don't know anything about the stuff so I decide to give it a try.  
"Sure." I say  
I tip the bottle back and feel a burning sensation that makes me cough but then I realize I like the feeling and drink some more. I keep drinking until my vision blurs and someone I vaguely recognize comes into view. He takes my hand.  
"Are you okay?" The person asks then he sees the bottle. "How much of that did you drink?"  
I giggle "I dunno..."  
My vision clears a little and I see a handsome guy about my age in front of me. The. I look around and see another guy who I think is my boyfriend. Do I have a boyfriend? Oh yeah. Tobias. There he is. I go over to him and kiss him. The kiss lasts a while and Tobias kisses back until the guy who took my hand pushes Tobias off me.  
"Hey I wasn't done!" I slur. Then I feel sick and run to the window and throw up. When I'm done I start to remember the people I see. Then I remember what just happened. The guy I kissed wasn't Tobias... It was Zeke. Tobias was the one who pushed him. What was that look on his face? He was mad of course but I thought I saw some hurt. I dismiss the thought and go back to the scene where Tobias is yelling at Zeke and I see that Zeke isn't drunk. But he kissed me back... That's why Tobias is mad. I'm suppose to be his girlfriend. He has to act jealous otherwise people will know that our relationship is fake. Tobias looks like he's about to punch Zeke so I grab his arm and pull him away.  
"What the hell was that?!" He demands  
I'm still a little sluggish and I have a major headache so I don't answer right away.  
"I'm sorry! I thought he was you! I was drunk!"  
"Yeah, why are you drunk? Why are you drinking?"  
"I didn't know what it was! I just... I was bored so I drank it. I'm sorry..."  
He sighs "Lets just go."  
We walk to the car in silence. We start driving and Tobias asks the question I've been dreading.  
"Why were you going to kiss me?" He asks  
"Uhh... I don't know... I was drunk... I thought you were my real boyfriend."  
"You mean Zeke?"he asks  
I give a weak laugh "Yeah, sorry about that... "  
"It's okay I just don't get it. Zeke kissed you back." He says it as a statement not a question.  
"But he wasn't drunk." He continues "does he like you?"  
"I doubt it." I say "I think he was just caught up in the moment I wouldn't blame him if I were you. I don't think he even saw who was kissing him."  
He sighs "I guess..."  
We stop at my house and he walks me to my door.  
"Take some Advil. You're going to have a pretty strong hangover with all that vodka you drank." He says  
"Okay" I say "thanks... For everything."  
"No problem see you tomorrow"  
"Right... Shuana's..."  
"Oh god... That's right. Well I'll see you then." He says  
"Kay bye."  
Tobias kisses my cheek and drives across the street. I always tell him he can go to his house and ill walk home from there but he always insists on taking my directly to my front door. I walk upstairs and change into pajamas. I go to sleep thinking about what's going to happen with Shuana tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to Tobias standing over me, a huge grin spreading across his face. I scream and roll over and off the the bed. I stand up and realize that Tobias is laughing hysterically. I feel my face turn red.  
"What are you doing here?" I scream holding my aching head  
"It's 12:00! I thought we were going to Shauna's!" he says stifling a laugh.  
"What?! Why didn't you wake me up?!" I shriek  
"I wanted to see your reaction. It was totally worth it."  
"How long have you been here?!"  
"Like two minutes. You know you drool." He says laughing  
"Shut up!" I say but I'm smiling.  
"Yeah yeah, I'll leave you alone so you can get dressed." Tobias says  
"Leave" I huff.  
He just shakes his head and walks out. I put on shorts and a shirt trying not to look fancy. I walk outside and go downstairs. When I get down I see Tobias watching tv and Caleb is just sitting there, staring at him. I decide to ignore him.  
"Okay, let's go." I say passing Caleb and Tobias and going to the door. Tobias stands up.  
"Where are you going?" Asks Caleb  
"Nowhere." I say, avoiding the question.  
"Where's nowhere?" Caleb insists  
"None of your business." I say. I know I'm pushing it but I just can't help it.  
"Actually it is my business."  
"Since when?" Says Tobias  
Caleb narrows his eyes "She's my sister and she is my business."  
Tobias scoffs "I'm pretty sure she can handle herself."  
"Well I really don't want you handling her." Caleb says  
"What?!" I ask. Now he's annoying me.  
"Don't play innocent! You think I didn't hear about your little get together in the cafeteria on Thursday?"  
"What does that have to do with you?!" I demand  
"I don't want him kissing you!"  
"You know what? I don't care what you think!" Now I'm really mad. I march up to Tobias, put my arms around his neck and kiss him. I make it a long lingering kiss just to piss Caleb off. He wraps his arms around my waist and we continue until I can't stand not seeing the look on Caleb's face. I pull back and smirk until I see Caleb. Then I grin because he looks petrified and disgusted.  
"You see, you can tell me what to do Caleb" I say with venom in my voice "but it doesn't mean I'll listen." I grab Tobias' hand and pull him out the door. When we get out Tobias stops and looks at me.  
"What... Was that?" He asks, clearly confused.  
I sigh "I can see why you don't like him he's such an annoying know-it-all!"  
"You're telling me! He stared me down at the door when I came in! He even gave me a lecture when I told I was going to your room!"  
I laugh "No way! Why does he hate you so much?" I ask maybe he'll finally tell me.  
He sighs "You really want to know?"  
"No I just asked to make conversation." I say sarcastically  
"Yeah whatever. You want to know why hates it when I kiss you? Remember that party when we played truth or dare?"  
I smile at the memory "Yeah. "  
"Caleb was playing truth or dare with us. Afterwards I was messing with him and I told him that I had a huge crush on you and that I told Susan to dare you to do that."  
"No way, what did he say?"  
He laughs "He said I was a sick person and slapped me."  
"What did you do?" I ask as we get into the car  
He opens the door for me and walks over to his side. "I stood there until he left and then I couldn't stop laughing for three hours. My mom had to give me a sedative. She kept asking me what was so funny but I didn't tell her."  
I start laughing "So that's why he hates you!"  
"Yeah... I guess he's just really protective of you."  
"You could say that. He was probably worried that he wouldn't have anyone to tell what to do if I was yours."  
"Well then" he says looking at me "the jokes on him."  
I smile at him and then we pull up Shauna's driveway.


	7. Chapter 7

"So how do you wanna play this?" asks Tobias  
I smile evilly "Let's make her cry."  
He smiles "Let's."  
We walk to the door hand in hand and ring the doorbell. We wait for a few seconds.  
"Okay let's get started." I say and then I pull his face towards mine and kiss him until I hear the door open and someone clears their throat. I pull away and come face to face with Shauna.  
"Sorry for interrupting you." She says coldly.  
"Don't worry" I say "we'll pick it up later. But let's not make it too long." I say winking at Tobias  
He smiles and we walk inside holding hands.  
We walk into the living room together and sit on the couch.  
"So what exactly are we doing here?" I ask  
"Well, I wasn't aware there was going to be a we, but _you_ are here just because... I wanted to hang out."  
"Why? We're not friends."  
"Sure we are. So... Want some cheese?" She asks nervously. I can tell we're making her uncomfortable I keep the gushy act up.  
"Um... I don't know" I say climbing into Tobias' lap and wrapping my arms around his neck "what do you think?" I ask him  
"Eh, Caleb made me lose my appetite."  
I laugh "Yeah, me too." I turn to Shauna "So how long are we supposed to be here?"  
"Not long. In fact, I just need you to get me a list of things out of the pantry in the kitchen. It's over there." I sigh and walk to where she pointed. I get the things on the list out and put them on the counter. I think they're cake ingredients. Probably for her moms birthday. She said that was why she wanted me here.  
**Tobias' POV (I'm only doing this once!)**  
Tris leaves and I'm immediately uncomfortable. The air feels cold without her.  
Shauna comes over and sits too close to me. I scoot away but she just sits closer.  
"Soo..." She says "what are you doing with her?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why are you with Tris if you love me?"  
"Because I don't love you." God she's so annoying.  
"Why are you denying it? You know it's true."  
"I'm denying it because its not true. Tris is my girlfriend and I like her."  
"Why? She's not pretty and she's annoying."  
"There are tons of reasons but the most important one is the fact that she's not a creepy stalker and you are."  
"No I'm not I just want to be with you. And you know better than anyone that I always get what I want." Right then Shauna leans over and kisses me I try to push her off but she just kisses me harder. Then I hear hurt gasp and I shove her off of me. I turn around and jump up when I see Tris.  
**Tris' POV**  
When I'm done with the list I walk into the living room and see Shauna talking to Tobias sitting very close to him. She sees me and we make eye contact. Then she leans over and kisses Tobias. I feel a faint stab in my chest and gasp. When Tobias sees me I run outside and he follows me.  
"Tris! Tris!"  
I keep walking.  
"Tris please!" I turn around.  
"Why? So I can watch you make out with your girlfriend?!" I scream. Thank god Shauna didn't follow him.  
"What?! Ew?! She kissed me! You know I don't like her!"  
I glare at him. I walk up to me and takes my hands.  
"I like you..." He says and then kisses me, taking my waist  
After a few seconds I pull back.  
"So... You didn't kiss her?"  
He fake gags "Oh god no. We should leave before she tries to talk to me again."  
I laugh "A-greed"  
We drive home and we talk a little but I can't stop thinking about what he said.

_I like you..._

__I wonder if he meant it... I wonder if I mean it...


	8. Chapter 8

Since it was only 12:30 Tobias and I decide to hang out at my house. We sit in random places and just talk. Somehow the conversation turns to baseball.

"So, do you like baseball?" Tobias asks me

"Yeah..."

"Cool, there's a game next Sunday wanna go with me?"

My heart races as if he's asking me because he likes me but I know I'm being delusional.

"Sure." I say evenly

"Yes!" He shouts suddenly. I notice he looks at the door before he does. I wonder why.

All of the sudden Caleb comes running in and I get it. I smirk at Tobias.

"What the hell was that?!"

"What are you talking about?" I ask, playing dumb.

"I heard a yell!"

"Were to a baseball game on Saturday. Satisfied?" I say, annoyed that he barged in.

He walks in without a word and sits on my bed.

"Don't mind me you can just go along 'talking'." He says. I glare at him. I can't believe he think we're doing that! Especially while he's and my parents are home.

"Are you sure? You might see something you don't like." I say innocently but there's darkness in my eyes.

"I'll be fine I promise. If it makes you feel any better ill go in the corner where you can't see me." He says with the same tone I used.

I sigh "Fine but do not leave that corner unless you're leaving and you can't speak."

"Okay!" He happily and bounces over to the corner

I smirk at him and pull out a notepad. He looks at it curiously and then he finally gets it.

"Hey! Yo-"

"You're not allowed to talk." I say putting my finger to my lips.

He crosses his arms and leaves. Tobias and I burst out laughing when he's gone.

"I didn't know you could be so devious!" He says

"There's a lot you don't know about me believe it or not." I say knowing he'll ask about it.

"Really? Tell me more." He's so predictable.

"Okay... Well, my favorite food is pasta."

"I knew that!"

"Oh that's right you know almost everything about me."

"Tell me something I don't know." He says like he cares.

"Okay, I don't like baseball." I wonder if he'll believe me. I actually love baseball.

"What?! Why?!"

I shrug "It's boring and pointless."

He gasps dramatically "How could you!"

"How could I what?"

"Lie to me!" How did he know?

"Hey there's another thing, I'm a good lier." I decide to keep the act up.

"You're not as good as you think. Your mom told me you used to play baseball with your

day every Wednesday!" Damn it. He's good.

"Well what was I supposed to say? You know practically everything about me!" I say

He sighs "I guess you're just not interesting."

"I'm more interesting than you!"

"No you're not." he says simply.

"Oh really?" I ask "How about we put that to a test?"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" he asks.

"I know how. But we're gonna need your car."

He looks at me suspiciously. "Okay... Where are we going?"

"The mall." He thinks about this for a minute, probably trying to figure out where were gonna go.

"Alright let's go." We get up and I open the door. Caleb comes tumbling in. He had his ear pressed up against the door.

I look at him in disbelief. I don't glare or give him evil eye. "Get a life!" I scream and I can tell Tobias is suppressing laughter. I just roll my eyes and walk to Tobias's car.

He gets in and we drive to the mall, talking about what a loser Caleb is. We get there and Tobias pulls me into the alley.

"So what are we doing here?"

"I'll tell you in a second. I'm leaving my bag here so remind me to get it when we're done." He nods and I push him through the mall doors. I sit on one of the benches and he sits beside me.

"Alright. So what you're going to do I'd you're going to harass the workers at five shops of my choice while I videotape it." I wave my phone at him and he groans.

"All this just to make a point?"

I shrug. "And for my amusement."

He shakes his head. "Sometimes I worry about you Tris."

I smirk and think about what store he should go into first.


	9. Chapter 9

I finally decide on Jamba Juice.

Tobias sighs and walks in. I pull out my phone and start the recorder.

He walks up to the worker.

"Hello what can I get you today?" The guys asks.

"Oh. Well, what do you have?"

"We mostly have smoothies, sir."

"Hm. Do you happen to have cake?" When Tobias says that I know he's not kidding. He loves his cake.

"No, I'm afraid not." The worker is still patient.

"What about _chocolate _cake?" Tobias presses.

"We don't have cake of any kind."

"Are you sure Johnny? Or are you just saving it for yourself, so you I don't have to share, you selfish bastard!" I try not to laugh but a snicker escapes me when 'Johnny' doesn't know how to respond.

"Um... No?" He says uncertain.

Tobias narrows his eyes. "Very well. I guess I'll have a smoothie."

"What kind?"

"Well, Johnny boy, I think I'll have myself a wild berry smoothie." I grin at his bad farmer accent.

"Alright. Name?" Johnny asks.

Tobias's face darkens and he gives a scary smile.

"I think you know what my name is. You're just too scared to admit it. Don't be afraid. Join me, and we shall live on the dark side together."

"Um. Okay." I almost burst out laughing at that response.

"Oh and one more thing. Make sure you don't put any ice in my smoothie, can you so that for me?"

Johnny nods slowly and turns away, obviously weirded out. I grab Tobias's hand and run to the far side of the store where I burst out laughing.

"You're good at this!"

He smirks. "I'm interesting."

I scoff. "Yeah right! And what are you going to say calls he calls you?"

He smiles mysteriously. "You'll see."

"Ooh secretive."

Then we hear him called and I pull my phone up again.

"Darth Vader your wild berry smoothie is ready."

Tobias smiles and walks a few feet away before yelling.

"My name isn't Darth Vader! It's Peter Mellark you idiot!"

He walks up to the smoothie guy and they start arguing about his name.

"What?! Darth Vader is from the dark side, not Peter Mellark!"

"Shows what you know! Darth Vader is secretly obsessed with bunnies and Peter Mellark is a badass! Everybody knows that!"

"Have you even seen Star Wars?!"

Tobias gasps in mock offense. "Just give me my smoothie!"

"Fine!" The guy says and shoves the smoothie at him.

"What the hell is this?!" Tobias rages.

"Your smoothie!"

"This isn't a smoothie! This is _juice_!"

"What do you think makes a smoothie a smoothie?!"

Tobias cocks an eyebrow.

"The ice you idiot!"

"I didn't ask for ice!" This argument keeps getting funnier and funnier.

The worker finally breaks down and slams his head on the counter repeatedly.

Tobias smirks. "My work here is done."

He claps his hands together and we walk back outside.

"Oh my God that guys was so mad!" I say when we get out.

He chuckles. "Was that good enough for you? Can we go now?"

"Two more." I say.

He groans while I decide on the next store.

"Sephora." I say and he groans even louder.

He stumbles in and I start recording.

He picks up a tube or mascara and walks up to a worker.

"Do you have this in lavender?"

She turns around. "You wear makeup?" She asks genuinely confused.

"Yes." He says and his face scrunches up like he's about to cry. I giggle.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Of course you like makeup. You know what? I'll give you a free makeover. How does that sound?" She says patronizingly. Tobias turns to glare at me and I nod quickly telling him to take the makeover.

He sighs. "Okay."

She does his makeup and not only does he look ridiculous, he has to pretend to like it.

"Oh my god it's perfect!" He squeals when he gets the mirror.

"Do you have blue blush?" He asks pointing to his cheeks.

"No..." she says questioningly.

"LIAR! You do have blue blush! You chuck at your job! You're suppose to be helping us. You are a failure."

She starts to cry and he pays her on the back awkwardly. "Someone had to say it."

Then he walks back over to me but I'm already in hysterics.

"You're horrible!" I say between a laugh.

"You told me to." He shrugs. "Besides, it was true." I laugh even harder and when I finally calm down, I have the perfect idea of where to go next.

"Coach, you're going to Coach."

His eyes widen. "What? No! Not like this!"

"Thats the best part!"

He shakes his head and crosses his arms.

"Don't be such a baby!" I say pushing him into Coach.

He finally gives up and walks in. He goes over to a purse and peer tends to be staring intently at it.

"Oh meh gawd this is like, totally adorbs!" He says in a teenage girl tone.

Everyone stares at him. "But I hate the color! Don't you hate the color? " he says using the same voice and asking another customer.

He walks over to one of the assistants.

"Do you have this in burgundy?" he asks loudly.

She shakes her head.

"Oh meh gawd you're such a diva I can't stand it!"

Everyone is still looking at him like he's crazy but he just keeps going.

"But seriously darl, that dress does not compliment you!" She raises an eyebrow. "And if you need some tips on makeup I'd be happy to give you some!" I almost laugh out loud because he looks like a clown with his makeup.

The store is completely silent, waiting for him to say something else.

He puts the purse back and looks at all the women surrounding him.

"I think you guys could all use some fashion advise!" He laughs at some outfits. "I mean seriously." He then walks out and I follow.

My jaw drops. "You did not just do that."

He smirks. "Oh, but I did. And let me tell you, I wasn't kidding about all of it."

We start laughing and walk to his car. I get in and he looks at me suddenly.

"Your bag." He says. My bag? Oh! My bag!

"Oh you're right thanks, I'll be right back."

I walk to the alley and am glad to find my bag still there. I'm about to walk back to car when a hand clamps over my mouth.

**I was thinking the story would be about 30 chapters long what do you think? Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! I love you! XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

I immediately go into panic and bite down hard on the hand.

"Ow!" I screams and my eyes widen at the recognition of the voice. Peter. No I've never had a boyfriend but we did go out for a few weeks. I broke up with him because he didn't want me hanging out with Tobias anymore. He thought we were hooking up and was jealous.

**Flashback to the breakup.**

It started off as a simple kiss but then it got more heated and turned into a full on make out session. We are in the middle of it when he interrupts by speaking.

I groan. "What?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing."

"Then come here." I pull him up and jump onto him and straddle him. We continue kissing. This was basically our whole relationship. Make-out sessions. It's actually great, he's a really good kisser. But then he stops again.

"wha-ha-hat?!" I ask getting impatient.

"I just... Are... Are you...?" He stutters.

"Sick of the interruptions? Yes, whats wrong?" I say.

"Uh, I guess I'll just ask. Are you... Cheating on me?"

"Ugh, this again?!" He's asked me the same thing a thousand times this week.

"Yes, this again. I keep thinking you have a thing for Tobias." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you always hang out in his room."

"So?" I ask. "I never do this with him." I start to French kiss him but he pulls away.

"I'm serious. People tell me you have been cheating on me."

"And you believe them?" I ask.

"I hate to say it but... Yes."

"Why?!" I shout.

"You're not exactly trustworthy!" Peter says and I get defensive.

"I'm trustworthy!"

He scoffs. "Yeah right!"

"What are you talking about?!" Now we're both yelling.

"_Please, _you can't keep a secret if your life depended on it!"

"Well, if you feel that way then we don't we break up?!" I scream.

He's suddenly quiet. "Y-you want to break up?"

I sigh. "You know what? I'm getting tired of spelling things out for you. If you can't trust me then yeah, I think we need to break up." I walk over to him and kiss him for a long time. There's nothing to it, no tongue. Just a simple sweet kiss. A goodbye kiss. When we pull apart I hug him tightly.

"Goodbye." I whisper, my voice strained. This is harder than I thought it would be.

I pull away and leave without another word and even though he never said it I knew he resented me for breaking it off.

**Flashback over.**

****I guess this is his revenge because when I turn around I see Peter and Shauna.

I smile at Peter. "Hello. Long-time no-see."

"Yeah." Is all he says.

Shauna gets started by going behind me and shoving me to the ground. I stand and she grabs my wrist and shoves my face into the ground. She punches me for about a minute straight and then when she's sure Im too weak to fight back, she drapes me over to the trash can and Peter ties my hands to it.

"I'm gonna go get the rope. It might take a while so make sure she doesn't escape." Shauna says and then leaves.

Peter comes over and sits next to me.

"So I hear you're going out with Tobias." He says.

"Isn't that why you're doing this?" I say without emotion.

"That's why _she's _doing it."

"So why are you doing it?"

He sighs. "I guess I never really got over you..." I have an idea of how to get out of these ropes but its risky.

"Yeah... Neither did I. Tobias is just a distraction."

His eyes light up. "Really?!"

i smile at him. "Yeah..." I lean over and kiss him softly.

"You know..." I say ready to start my plan. "If you untie me we can pick up on our old habits." I say seductively.

"Tempting." He says. "Alright, come here."

i scootch over and he unties me. I decide not to run right away. I push him over to the wall and we start making out like we used to. But then he starts kissing my neck and I can tell where he's going so I pull away.

"Peter, I-" But he cuts me off by shoving me into the wall, making us switch positions. He continues sucking my neck and I shove him off of me.

"Peter stop!" I scream but he just smirks and starts kissing my lips again.

His tongue grazes my lips and I let him French kiss me. Its not like it used to be. This time it feels forced. I'm about to make my escape when I hear Tobais.

"Tris? Tris are you here?"

I rip away from Peter and gasp for air but he doesn't let me away for long. I pull away and walk a few feet away from him.

"Tobias!" I scream.

"What are you doing?" Peter asks.

"Tobias!" I say again. Then I hear faint footsteps and Peter seems to get it. He pushes me against the wall and presses me to him. He shoves his tongue into my mouth and then kisses my neck again. Then Tobias comes into view.

"Tobias help!" I yell frantic. Peter turns around and Tobias punches him in the face. He punches him multiple times and then when he's done Shauna comes over.

"What the hell happened?!" She screams.

She runs over and starts to beat me up. She punches me in the face and nicks me in the stomach for about thirty seconds before Tobias pushes her. But it's enough to almost make me pass out. I fall to the ground and see Tobias coming towards me about to pick me up. I notice he didn't punch Shauna. I guess he couldn't considering she's a girl. I wonder what I look like right now, is my last thought before everything goes dark.


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up to gentle pressure on my left hand. I look over and see Tobias. His eyes light up when he sees that I'm awake.

"Oh, thank god! How are you?" He asks.

I try to sit up and have to lay back down because of the excruciating pain. Then the events of yesterday start to come back to me. At least, I think it was yesterday. For all I know it's still Saturday.

"Oh, let me help you." Tobias says. He helps me sit up and I look around to see Uriah and Marlene. They must have driven me home.

"What time is it?" I say lifting my shirt a little to see blue skin. I cringe and and pull it down again.

"It's only six." Marlene says. "What happened?"

"Uhh... I'll tell you later." I say not wanting to relive the whole thing right now.

"That's understandable." Uriah says absentmindedly. I notice he's staring into space.

"What's up with you?" I ask.

"Gahh nothing. What about you? Asking if I'm okay, have you seen yourself?" He says.

"Actually no. Tell me. How bad is it?" I ask. They all hesitate to answer.

"Come on I'm not gonna cry just tell me." I say.

Marlene clears her throat and finally speaks up. "Uhh, I think you should see a mirror instead of us describing it." Wow. I must look really bad.

Tobias goes into my bathroom and takes the hand mirror from one of the drawers. He comes back into my room and hands me the mirror.

I look into it and gasp. My face is covered in bumps and bruises. My nose is purple and I have two black eyes. But that's not the worst part. The worst part is the huge hickey on my neck. I look at it in disgust. So that's what they didn't want to tell me about.

"Oh wow." I say.

"Yeah..." Uriah says.

"So..." Tobias asks hesitantly. "Are you ready to talk about it?"

I sigh. "I guess. Fire away."

"Okay. Who was there?" Tobias asks.

"Just Shauna and Peter." I shudder at his name.

"Okay do you want to tell the principle?"

"No." I say quickly.

"You don't?"

"No. I want them to think that this had no effect on me."

"Are you sure about that? Maybe them thinking you're weak would help you."

"What do you mean?" I ask clearly confused by his logic.

"Maybe if you play scared they'll leave you alone." Tobias reasons.

"You really think that will help?" I ask, skeptical.

"Yes." He says.

"Okay, if it will help me not get attacked again, I'm all for it." He nods.

"We'll it's getting late I'm gonna go." Uriah says.

"Yeah and if I'm not home for dinner my mom's gonna kill me." Marlene nods.

They leave and Tobias and I are left alone.

"So wanna tell me what actually happened?" Tobias says.

i groan.

"You don't have to."

"No I'm fine okay where do I start? Oh, right I went to get my bag."

I tell him the whole story not leaving a single detail out. I even tell him how I kissed Peter first. That's when he pipes up.

"So _you _kissed _him._" he says it as a statement not a question.

"For my own survival" I add. "You know I don't like Peter. It's like you and Shauna." He just nods.

i continue and start to cry when I tel, him how I got the hickey. His eyes twitches in anger and he wraps his arms around me. I cry silent tears into his chest. He kisses my forehead and we stay that way for a few minutes.

He pulls back. "It's going to be okay. I'll always be here for you."

I smile up at him and kiss him softly and it feels real. Probably because no one is here. I bet he's wondering why I did but he doesn't object.

"I probably shouldn't say this," he says when we break apart. "But I want you to know that if you see a chance to destroy them," he pauses "don't hesitate."

I laugh. "Don't worry, I won't."

He smiles and I yawn. I look at the clock. It says its eight o'clock. It's been two hours? _How time flies, _I think.

Tobias notices I am tired and pull away.

"I guess I should be going. Rest, it's been a long day." He's right. We went from Shauna's to running and jumping off buildings to, you know... But I still want him to stay.

He turns to leave and I grab his wrist.

"Don't go!" I say sounding panicked.

He looks at me funny so I make up an excuse.

"I don't want Caleb to come in and bug me..." I say.

"Ahh." He says suddenly getting it. I laugh. Talking to Tobias makes the pain in my ribs dull a little. At least it's bearable now.

i lay down and stare at the wall.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asks.

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Are you going to sleep? I'll leave if you want."

"No don't." I say

"You realize I have to leave eventually right?" He says.

"Who says? In fact why don't you just sleep here?"

"Don't you think people will get suspicious?"

"Not if you don't tell them." I say.

"Ohhh, secretive. I like it."

I laugh at him.

"So where am I suppose to sleep?" He asks.

"That's easy. On the floor."

"_That _should be comfortable." He says sarcastically

"Did you expect me to sleep on the floor?" I ask

"It would be nice of you." He says.

"Oh, shut up." I laugh.

"Alright but you have to get the blankets."

i glare at him and he gets the hint. "Or show me where the blankets are." He says quickly.

"Yeah." I say. "They're over there." I say pointing to the closet.

He takes out about fourteen blankets and uses twelve of them to make a blanket/mattress. I laugh and he looks at me quizzically.

"What? I just want to be comfortable." He says and I laugh again.

We talk a little while longer until I fall asleep and I hear him whisper something inaudible. I shrug it off and go to sleep.

**OMG these last two chapters were so hard to write. Especially petris. Okay I'm so sorry but I have a goal. I won't update until I get 30 reviews so review! Remember ideas are welcomed! XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up still in a lot of pain, but it's a little better than yesterday. I cringe as I sit up. I look over and see that Tobias is still asleep. I sigh. I guess I have to wake him up, but I'm not going to stand. Instead I take one one my pillows and chuck it at his head.

"Oww." He says without getting up.

"Wake up." I say throwing another pillow.

"Ow stop throwing pillows at me." He says still not getting up.

"You have to stand or a least sit up." I throw another pillow and he finally caves. He sighs and stands up.

"How are you feeling?" He says sitting on my bed.

"Better than yesterday."

"Thats good." He says.

"I've been meaning to ask..." I say. "Was anyone here when you guys brought me back home?" I ask hoping the answer is no. I'm not disappointed.

"No. I don't even think they knew you left." He says and I sigh a sigh of relief.

"We were out for like four hours so if they weren't here my parents were probably at some party. Caleb probably went to the library." He nods.

"So... Are you... Okay?" He asks taking my hand.

"I... I don't know." I say leaning into his chest. "Yesterday was just... A lot to handle."

"I know. I'm sorry I wasn't there." He says hugging me.

I look up at him. "Don't be sorry its not your fault Shauna and Peter decided to attack me."

He smiles. "No I guess not. I just wish I had offered to go get your bag with you."

I nod. "Don't feel bad this whole thing is not your fault no matter what you say."

He sighs. "Whatever you say."

"But you know I'm right." I smile.

"You always are."

"That is very true."

We laugh and then we're silent for a few seconds just staring into each others eyes. I think we're about to kiss the door bursts open and we fly apart. I look to the door and see a fuming Evelyn. Tobias's mother. She never liked me, always thought Tobias and I had a secret relationship she didn't approve of but now that we have an open relationship and she walked in on us about to kiss I can see why she's mad.

"Why are you here Tobias?" She says quietly but angrily.

"Tris was hurt so I helped her." Tobias says simply.

"So why are you in her room?"

"Because I slept over."

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" She says.

He shrugs and they walk outside my door.

For I few seconds I just stand, a shocked look on my face but then I come to my senses and walk to my door. I know I shouldn't eavesdrop but I do anyway.

"Look, I know pt his relationship is fake-"

"How?" Tobias interrupts.

"Please. I pay your phone bill. The texts come up."

"You can't-" Tobias stats to protest but Evelyn ignores him.

"Anyway. I know this relationship is fake. But I need to know one thing. Why her?"

"What do you mean why her?" Tobias asks clearly still annoyed.

"I mean, of all girls why did you choose her to be your fake girlfriend?"

He hesitates and I really want to hear his answer. "No comment." He says deadpan. But Evelyn doesn't stop.

"Do you have feelings for her?" When Tobias doesn't answer she rephrases the question. "Outside of the fake relationship, do you have feelings for her?"

He doesn't answer for a while and all I can think is, _please say yes, please say yes, please say yes. _Until finally he speaks."Yes." _Yes! _

I'm so happy I don't even wait for Evelyn's response. I go and sit on my bed and try not to smile. But then I remember the hickey. That probably why she's so mad. She probably thinks Tobias gave it to me! Oh, god! I'm thinking about what I should do when Tobias walks in alone.

"Where'd your mom go?"

"Home, thank god. But she said I had to go home too so I came to say bye."

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

We hug and he leaves. I stay in bed the whole rest of the day not wanting my parents to see how beat up I am. Luckily they don't need me for anything so I just sit and think, _he likes me! _But then I remember the hickey and look for a turtleneck in my drawers. _Ugh, I don't have any turtlenecks._ I guess I'll have to put makeup on it. I shudder at the thought of makeup. My mom has some. I sneak into her room and grab some. Then I go back to my room and do what I was doing before. Eventually I fall into a dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow thirteenth chapter already! Thank you soooo much for the support! Sorry about the mixup in like chapter 10 with Marlene and Christina and all that. And don't wory, I have my own plan for this story that involves PLENTY of fourtris ;) Remember, you keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! This time my goal is 50. I love you! XOXO**

I wake up and smile, thinking of yesterday. _He likes me! _I'm almost giddy until a million different questions fill my head. _Did he mean it? _Of course he meant it Tris, don't be ridiculous. _Should I tell him I heard him say that? _No. Then he would know you eavesdropped. _So? _He wouldn't trust you. _Should I tell him I like him too? _No. As Christina would say, let him come to you. _Speaking of Christina, should I tell her he likes me? _No. Then she would know you guys faked the whole relationship. _Should I tell her about that? _No. She would tell everyone. That's true. She cannot keep a secret no matter what.

I sigh. This isn't helping. I decide to do something productive and take a shower. When I get out I dress and look in the mirror. The bruises on my face are almost completely gone and the hickey has faded. I put on a little makeup and decide to continue with some new mascara and lip gloss. Christina got me those for my birthday, hoping I'd become an addict like her. She was wrong about that but she did once say it makes me look noticeable. She was right. Even though I know she could never make me pretty she keeps trying.

When I finish applying the makeup I walk downstairs. When I walk into the kitchen I see my mom making eggs for my dad who is reading an article on his iPad. I watch my mother and wait for her to mention my recent absence. She gives my father his food and site next to me. She doesn't make me breakfast anymore. I usually eat a granola bar at school.

"We missed you yesterday, Beactrice." my mother says. I sigh inwardly seeing this coming.

"I was tired." I say. She still doesn't know about the attack and I don't plan on telling her anytime soon.

"Really?" she says quietly. "Maybe you'd care to explain why Evelyn Eaton barged in and dragged Tobias out of your _room._" I can tell she didn't tell dad. I praise her silently.

"Mom, I swear nothing happened. He slept on the floor." I rush to explain.

"I know but I'm not the one you should be worried about. He is." she says gesturing towards dad who is too deep in his article to notice. "I didn't tell him but remember to think things through next time."

"Thank you so much. I know how you hate hiding things from dad." she nods.

The doorbell rings. It's Tobias.

"I have to go mom." I say

"Okay but remember don't do anything you'll regret." I smile and walk to the door.

I open the door and Tobias's expression lightens when he sees me. I can't help but smile at him. We walk to his car. He open the door for me and then gets in the drivers seat. He starts driving and the silence gets awkward.

"So..." I say trying and failing to make conversation.

He smiles at my attempt. "Guess we're not very talkative today are we?"

I sigh. "Nope. There's nothing to talk about, really."

"Oh sure there is. Like, uh... You know..."

I grin. "Well, we could talk about the day. What's your a-gen-da?" I say dragging each sylobyl out.

"Uh, school, eat, home, sleep, and yeah."

I laugh. "We're so good at this."

We laugh and then we're silent again. Then a disturbing thought pops into my head.

"I have to see Shauna and Peter." I say aloud although I'm more talking to myself than Tobais.

"That's right. Remember, act scared and they might leave you alone." I nod.

I laugh suddenly. "The whole school probably knows by now."

"Ah, of course they do. Marlene was there."

I laugh again. "Yeah, she gossips almost as much as Christina."

He gives me a look. "No one gossips as much as Christina."

We both laugh and Tobias parks at the school. We get out of his car and play the couple act. I'm really starting to want the real thing. We walk into the school holding hands and soon realize that we were right. The whole school does know and ALL of them are giving me simpathetic looks which really bothers me. I hate being babied.

We walk to our lockers and go to our different classes. All through the day everyone looks at me as though I'm a child I feel like punching one girl Ana but then the bell rings and we go to lunch.

I sit and Tobias sits next to me. I turn when I hear the cafeteria doors open. I thought everyone was here. Other people turn too and gasp a what they see. In comes a black and blue Peter looking like he's in pain. I knew Tobias hurt him but I didn't know how bad it was. I can say though, that I don't feel bad for him. I look at Tobias who's smirking and we high five. Almost everyone turns to look at us because they knew that we did that although they don't look scornful, they look proud. Sadly that's when Christina decides to question me.

"So what's the whole story? All we heard was that Shauna and Peter attacked you." she asks more questions so people start to think I'm answering questions and a crowd forms. I ignore everyone except Tobias.

"Hey its fine. You don't have to answer their questions, it's none of their business." he says.

I smile up at him and kiss him. We pull apart and I go back to ignoring everybody else. But this time I'm thinking. I'm thinking that maybe Tobias and I can have a real relationship someday. If we do I hope it happens soon. But you know what they say, True love is patient. I wonder if this thing can develop into love. One can only hope.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody! Sorry, this is short, filller chapter! Thanks again for the support! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Don't forget to do that! I love you! XOXO**

When the bell finally rings I have to squeeze through the crowd to get to my locker. When I get to my locker I stand and wait for Tobias. I forgot about him as I was trying get away from the cafeteria. I stand, looking at the floor until I feel a tap on my shoulder and I look up. I perk up when I see Tobias.

"Hey where'd you go?" he asks.

"Sorry, I had to get away from all that." I answer

"Yeah, that was annoying. You realize that their not gonna leave you alone all day right?"

I sigh. "I'm aware." I say glumly.

He smiles. "Well I'll see you after school." I nod. We only have one class together. Lunch. We got the worst scheduals ever.

Tobias goes to his class and I walk to mine. All throughout the afternoon, I got sympathetic looks and pats on the back. It was incredibly annoying. I was walking to my locker when one girl named Jennifer came up to me.

"Oh my god Tris, I'm so sorry about what happened. What exacly _did _happen? Just wondering." too many people have asked me this today. Too many.

Im about to explode on her but Shauna does it for me. Shauna?!

"Why does _she _get all the sympathy?! I got hurt too!" Shauna screams causing everyone in the hallway to stare at us. Their all waiting for my reaction. I look around and then stare directly at Shauna.

"You got hurt?" I ask with mock concern in my voice. She nods.

"Well then we should call an ambulance! Little Shauna got _hurt! _That's just horrible! Were you kicked to unconsciousness too? Were _you _nearly raped by Peter? Somehow I don't recall that happening to you, but it does sound familiar. Oh, that's right. That was me." I say and people gasp. I just told them almost everything that happened

Shauna looks furious. "One day, Tris, one day."

"If you're looking to scar me for life again, you're too late." I say coldly and her eye twitches. She grits her teeth and leaves. When she's gone people crowd me again. Not to ask what happened, but to thank me. I'm confused. Why are they thanking me?

"For being brave. All of that happened to you and you came out stronger. And we all hate Shauna." Someone answers when I ask.

I smile thinking of someone that hates Shauna even more than I do. I go to look for him and find that's he's on the other side of wall of people. This time they let me through. When I get to him I grab his hand and we walk to his car. We drive home in silence. Not an awkward silence, a sweet silence. One filled with words that neither of us feel like saying, but we don't have to. We know each other that well.


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally! I've been waiting to write this chapter for like ever! This is where things start to get interesting. Keep reviewing and ill keep writing! I now have inspiration on how I want these next five/six to work. I love you! XOXO**

Tobias and I don't hang out after school that day. I've had a _very _long day and I think he understood that. I do my homework and regular at home things and then I fall asleep. Then I wake up and do regular morning things.

The next few days are pretty routine. I still get stares, but not out of pity, out of admiration and I can't help but feel proud of myself. Thursday when I sit down I can tell things are about to go wrong when Christina sits next to me, beaming.

I sigh. She's waiting for me to ask her what she's so happy about. I turn to her as I always do in these situations and I speak, but she interrupts me.

"Why are y-?"

"The date for the homecoming dance is out!" She squeals, interrupting my question.

But I guess I am sort if excited. This year I have a date. My heart leaps as I think of Tobias. He's sitting next to me eating a sandwich.

"When?" I ask, bored.

"February eighteenth!" My eyebrows furrow in confusion. That's in a two weeks. They don't tell us until the week before. Ever.

"I know people... So are you going?" Christina asks.

"Yeah, if someone asks me." I say hinting to Tobias.

He looks up. "Oh, crap. Someone is me isn't he?"

"No I was hoping to go with Uriah." I say as seriously as I can.

Then he looks up. It seems all the guys are trying to avoid the conversation.

"What?" He asks oblivious.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to homecoming with me." I can tell Tobias is trying not to laugh so I elbow him in the stomach.

"Uhh, well um..." He stutters. He thought I was serious!

"Relax Uriah, I was kidding." I say.

"Oh. Yeah, you see I knew that. I-I was just... Um..."

i laugh. "Calm down Uriah. So..." I say looking at Tobias. "Have anything to ask me?"

"What? You want me to ask right now? You don't want me to do anything special?" he asks.

"Actually, that would be nice. Don't worry, I'll probably say yes no matter what you do."

"Probably? Any tips?"

"Nope." I say leaving him in the dark. "Surprise me."

"Alright. It's your funeral though." He huffs and takes another bite of his sandwich.

I smile and go back to talking to Christina who wants to go with Will. They've been dating for a little while now but haven't made it official. We're all waiting for them to make the announcement.

"Do you think he'll ask?"

"Of course. Why exactly aren't you two together yet?" I ask.

She sighs. "He hasn't asked me. Maybe he just doesn't like me." She says.

"Puh-lease, of course he likes you. He's probably just shy. Don't worry. It'll happen."

She nods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Saturday.**

Tobias is at the door so I have to go fast. I change, apply some makeup, and run downstairs. I walk to the door when Caleb stops me.

"Where are you going?" He asks. I don't actually think he cares, he probably just wants to know so he can tell me I can't go.

"To a baseball game with Tobias." He narrows his eyes at the mention of Tobias but I ignore him and walk out the door. As I leave I hear him yell something after me.

"Make good choices!" He says and I roll my eyes. He sounds like mom.

i close the door behind me and smile when I see Tobias.

"What was that all about?" He asks.

"Caleb being a dork." I say and we walk to his car.

"That hasn't changed." He says.

On the way there we talk about the players of the professional games. We're just going to see a local game but its still fun to gossip about real players.

"So what do you think about Josh Laney?" he asks me.

"Oh, he's a good pitcher and a total hottie."

Tobias cocks an eyebrow and looks at me. "Did I just hear Tris Prior call someone, other than me of course, a total hottie?" He says mocking my tone.

"Other than you?" I repeat smiling. "When did I call you a total hottie?"

"Well I'm sure you tell your friends that ALL day long. You know, because it's true."

I scoff.

"Are you saying I'm not attractive?" He says and I laugh.

"No, but you sure are cocky!"

"So I am attractive!" That's probably the only thing he heard.

I roll my eyes and we pull into the baseball park. We pass the snack bar and I stop.

"Poocorn. Soda." I say looking at the 'menu'.

"What?" Tobias asks.

"I want popcorn and soda. Okay?" I say.

"How demanding you are." He says smiling. He pays for the food. I smile triumphantly when he hands them to me.

He smirks and we walk to our seats. The game is pretty uneventful so when I get a phone call I answer it because I'm just sitting here.

"I'll be right back." I tell Tobias and walk behind the bleachers.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"Hey, Tris?" A familiar voice asks. Marlene.

"Yeah. What do you need?" I ask.

"A favor. You know how I'm on the planning committee for homecoming?" She asks.

"Yes." I say wanting her to get to the point.

"Well theme need me to find someone to sing while the king and queen dance, and I was wondering if maybe-"

"No" I say seeing where she going.

"What? Whyyyy?" She whines.

"I don't want to. I'm not good at it anyway."

"That's crazy talk! You're amazing at singing! That's why I asked you in the first place!" She says.

"The answer is still no." I say.

"Fine give me one good reason as to why you won't do it."

I think for a little while. I don't actually have a reason. I just don't want to. I sigh and she squeals.

"You'll do it?" She shrieks.

"I guess, but I get to pick the song." I say.

"Good, great! Perfect, you have no idea how much this means to me! Thank you thank you thank you!" she screams again and I hang up.

i shake my head in defeat and walk back to where Tobias is sitting but something along the way catches my eye. The jumbo screen. The kiss cam is on and when I see who's on it, my jaw drops in shock.

**OHH CLIFFHANGER! Review please! See ya next time! XOXO**


	16. Chapter 16

My jaw drops in shock.

I blink several times to see if I'm seeing right and the camera goes to some other couple. I'm still frozen. I shake my head and tears fill my eyes. It was...

Tobias and Shauna.

I knew he still liked her! I knew it! He always told me she was annoying and creepy but I guess he was just lying the whole time. I blink the tears back.

_Stop crying. He was never yours. You were never really together._

I nod to myself. Then i think of something. I heard it! He said he liked me!

_You heard lies._

I let a few tears fall before I walk back to where we were sitting. I wipe my face and take my time walking back. When I get there i sit slowly, avoiding eye contact with Tobias who is looking at me with concern. I clench my teeth. I'm not sad anymore. I'm straight up _mad._

"Are you okay?" He asks as if he really cares about me. He put his hand over mine and I glare at where our skin touches.l

He quickly pulls away when he sees my expression.

"Tris. What's wrong? What happened? Who was on the phone?"

I scoff. "It was Marlene and this has nothing to do with her."

"What? Are you mad at me?" He asks and I raise my eyebrows without looking at him.

He finally gets it. "Wait, you are? Why, what did I do?"

I give a humorless snicker. I finally turn to him. "Did you seriously think I wouldn't see?"

"See what?" He asks oblivious.

"You're such an idiot." I say shaking my head

"What, why?" I roll my eyes.

I grab his wrist and drag him behind the bleachers.

"Will you tell me what I did now?" Tobias asks when we get there.

"After my phone call I was walking back to you when something on the jumbo screen caught my eye. Care to explain?" He looks utterly confused for a second and then he seems to get it.

"You saw the kiss." He states.

"What the hell is wrong with you, of course I saw it!"

"Look, I know this looks bad, but-"

"You know what, I don't want to hear it! And really? Shauna? If you liked her than-"

"I don't like her!" Tobias interrupts.

"Actions speak louder than words." I say simply.

"When did you turn into our English teacher?"

"Don't change the subject Tobias! As I was saying, if you liked her than we could have ended this a long time ago."

"I told you I don't like her! And I didn't kiss her willingly!"

"What, did she threaten you?" I say sarcastically.

"Actually yes. She told me that if I didn't kiss her in front of everyone, that she would hurt you."

"And you fell for that?!" I yell.

"Yes! I didn't want to risk you getting hurt because of me!" He says. He steps closer. "I did it to protect you." Suddenly all of the anger I feel towards him melts and I hug him.

"You didn't have to do that." I say quietly.

"Don't be ridiculous of course I did."

I reach up and kiss him. "Don't do it again. You don't know who saw that. And we're supposed to be getting Shauna to move on and somehow I don't think you kissing her would help." I say.

He smiles. "No, I guess not. But next time she says that there no way I'll ever let you leave my sight again."

I laugh. "So where do you want to go now?" I ask.

"You pick." He says and we start walks to his car, not even bothering to finish watching the baseball game.

"Eh, it's a nice day. Lets go to the mall."

We start driving and soon pull into the mall parking lot.

**Sorry it's really short. No cliffhanger this time! You're welcome. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! Give me ideas for this next chapter! I love you! XOXO**


	17. Chapter 17

We pull into the mall parking lot and walk in holding hands. I look around and realize just how many people from our school come here on Saturdays. Every once in a while people stop to talk to us. Well, to Tobias really and that's when I realize just how popular he is.

I start to get hungry. I didn't really get to eat at the game so I take Tobias to a bakery and buy a giant cookie. We walk to the fountain and sit.

"Isn't that the third I've bought for you today?" He asks.

"Uhhh..." I say.

He snickers. "You owe me ten bucks."

Now I laugh. "I wouldn't count on that happening" I say.

"You're not gonna pay me back?" He asks.

"No." I say like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh." He stares ahead. He looks like he's not processing what just happened.

I'm about to wave my hand in front of him when suddenly he grabs my cookie and takes a huge bite. I freeze and he slowly swallows.

"This is so not worth five bucks." He says and throws the rest of _my _cookie behind his shoulder and it splashes in the fountain. My jaw drops and he turns to me smirking.

"You... Did _not... _just do that." I say.

"Oh... Did you want to finish that?" He asks.

"Uh, kinda!" I say.

"Well then wait here." He says and then takes off his shoes. I'm about to ask what he's doing when he dives into the fountain. He gets my now soggy cookie and swims back to a hysterical me.

"What's... Wrong... With you?" I say between laughs.

His expression makes me laugh harder. He looks completely confused. "I thought you wanted your cookie." He hands half a soggy chocolate chip cookie to me.

"You're kidding right?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I am dead serious."

I look at him then at the wet cookie mess in my hand. Then I think _what's the worst that could happen? _and chuck it at Tobias. It hits him and I smile. He looks at me and I run. I barely get a yard before he grabs me from behind and I shriek with laughter.

"Ahhh! You're soaked!" I scream wriggling and trying to wriggle free.

"That doesn't matter now!" He says pushing me into the fountain but I grab his arm so he falls in too.

We both sit up and look at each other before bursting out laughing. Everyone is staring at us now but we don't care. I'm laughing so hard my stomach hurts and we start splashing each other. We play in the water like children for a few minutes before getting out. I'm surprised no one kicked us out of the mall.

I stand on the ledge and look at Tobias. "Ha! I'm taller than you!" I exclaim.

"Hm. I guess you are." He says as he steps closer and I wrap my arms around his neck.

We kiss and he picks me up and puts me on the ground again. "I think I like it better like this." He murmurs.

I smile. "Me too. But it was a nice moment to finally be tall."

"You don't need to be tall. You're the perfect height."

I sigh. I never win these battles so I've learned to stop arguing. We wraps his arm around my waist and we start walking around again. People stare all around. Probably because we're soaking wet. We go into a jewelry store and I look at the necklaces.

I see one that I love and I gasp. It's just a regular silver necklace except one decoration. There's a heart that has a silver lining and pink diamonds in it. It's gorgeous. But then I look at the price. $129.00. I give an exasperated sigh and Tobias walks over to me.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm broke." I say pointing to the necklace. "And tired. Let's go." We walk out of the store holding hands.

"Hey wait, I want to look in this one before we go." Tobias pulls me into a shoe store.

He looks at shoes so I look at the candy in the front. I decide to get a Twix and put it on the counter. Then I recognize the cashier. Peter.

**Sorry. It's a shorter chapter but the next one should show plenty of drama. Guest (you know who you are) thats an amazing idea. You should make a story and use that idea. Unfortunately, I cant. I have a whole plan worked out (; You'll see. R&R! I love you! XOXO**


	18. Chapter 18

"Ugh." I say when I see Peter.

"It's nice to see you too." He says, ringing up my candy.

I roll my eyes and hand him a dollar that Tobias gave me for combing in the store with him. He pushes my hand back.

"Don't worry. It's on me." He says wink.

"Wow. You're such a gentleman." I say sarcastically.

"Yep... So. That was quite a show you put on earlier." He says handing me my candy.

"What show?" I say, not showing any interest.

"In the fountain. It was... Interesting."

"Really?" I say walking away.

He grabs my elbow. "Wait, Tris." I turn and raise my eyebrows, wanting this exchange to end as soon as it can. "Why are you still with him?"

"Who?" I ask, knowing who.

"Don't play stupid, I own that game."

"You're good at it too. Everyone else is fooled. But of course I know that you're just 'acting'." I say clearly indicating that hes not acting he's dumb.

He gives me a look that I return with a scowl.

He finally gives up. "You know what? This is stupid I'm just gonna ask."

"Ask what?" I ask finally serious.

He sighs. "Will you go to homecoming with me?"

I look at him and am horrified to find that he is dead serious. I'm shocked at first but then I laugh and keep laughing until I'm in hysterics. I laugh harder when I see Peters expression. He looks confused. Then Tobias comes over to us.

"What's so funny?" He asks me and then sees Peter. "Why are you here?"

"I work here you idiot." Peter says angrily while charging him for the shoes and I finally stop laughing. Kind of.

Tobias rolls his eyes, takes the shoes, and then looks back at me. "Seriously Tris. What's so funny?"

I wipe my eyes And sigh. "I'll tell you later." I say taking his hand. "Thanks for the laugh Peter." I call over my shoulder and we leave the store.

We're walking to his came when Tobias stops me and sits down, replaci his wet shoes with the new ones.

"So what was so funny?" He asks still sitting.

I squat. "Oh you'll love this." I giggle. "He asked me to homecoming!" I say and start laughing again.

He doesn't laugh. He just looks at me and I start to worry. "What did you say?" He asks.

"Nothing. I laughed in his face." He nods.

"You think he got the message?"

I smile. "I think so."

He smiles too and I stand. He holds out his hand and I help him up. We walk to his car and he drives me home.

"Alright well see you." He said when he walked me to my door.

"Kay bye. Wait, will I see you tomorrow?" I ask hopeful.

"Probably not i have some stuff to do but I'll see you on Monday for sure."

I pout. "Aww. Okay we'll see you Monday."

He nods and drives across the street to his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Monday**

Tobias and dodo our regular Monday thing. He picks me up, drives me to school, and walks me to my locker. Then I go to my classes until lunch. I walk over to our usual table and Tobias sits next to me. We all talk about random stuff when Christina brings up the dance.

"So who's going with who?" Christina asks.

"I'm not going at all." Lynn says.

"Why noooooot?" Whines Marlene.

"Because I don't want to." She says clearly not wanting to talk about. Marlene backs off.

"Uriah asked me on Saturday." Marlene says to Christina.

"Awwww! Will asked me this morning I can't believe I forget to tell you guys!"

"It's okay we all nk new he would ask you." Uriah says giving Will a look.

"So Tris has anyone asked you yet?" Marlene says nodding towards Tobias.

We both suppress laughter.

"What?" Christina asks. "What happened?"

I look at Tobias and raise my eyebrows, asking if we should. He shrugs, saying _It's your choice._

I smirk. They'll probably laugh as hard as I did. "We were at the mall aim Saturday and-"

"Oh! I heard you guys had a water show in the fountain!" Christina says smirking.

Tobias and I grin at each. I look back at everyone.

"Yeah, so anyway, we went into a shoe store ans while he was shopping I went and goca some candy and the cashier was... Drumroll please... Peter!" Everyone raises their eyebrows willing me to continue.

"Alright alright. So after I was forced to make accaintances with him he asked me to homecoming!" I say and start giggling all over again. I look up and everyone's jaws are dropped.

"What did you say?" Lynn asks.

"Oh nothing." That earns some questioning looks. "Guys! Relax! Tell 'em what I did." I say nudging Tobias.

He sighs probably wanting this conversation to end. "From what she told me, she laughed in his face. I came over and she was in hysterics."

Everyone breaths a sigh of relief and now I'm confused.

"You guys thought I said yes?!"

"No of course not. We're just making surely didn't say anything wrong. Peters not very smart so if you just laughed he probably didn't see it as a rejection." Zeke explains.

"Wait so... He might think..." I say waiting for someone to finish for me.

"That you said yes? Probably not, but he might ask again just to clarify. So if he does, don't be too mean. So he doesn't resort to violence." Marlene advises.

I'm about to respond when Zeke changes the subject completely.

"Speaking of resorting I had to settle for Lauren for homecoming!" He says, sounding dismayed. We all laugh at his stupidity, Lauren is actually a great girl and start talking about the dance again. It's a good thing too, I was getting tired of talking about Peter.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Twelve more chapters! Oh and mariahbethany14 you read my mind! (; I love you! XOXO**


	19. Chapter 19

When I get home I do my homework and then immediatenap fall asleep. It's overcast and rain depresses me so I always do this. It's only four so it counts as a nap.

I wake up to Caleb shaking my shoulders violently.

"Dahhh! What?!" I say and then I look over at my clock. It seven! "I missed dinner." I say sadly. I really do love food.

"No you didn't, we've been waiting for you." My face lights up. " but that's not why I woke you up." He looks mad. "Someone is here to see you." it's probably Tobias if Caleb is angry.

"Where?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes. It's definitely Tobias. "Driveway."

I walk downstairs and outside. When I open the door I realize it's sprinkling. I walk to the driveway and gasp.

Tobias is standing there behind a ton of candles that spell **HOMECOMING? **He's frantically relighting the candles that are going out because of the rain and I laugh. When he sees me he smiles and walks over. When he gets to me I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him for a long time. He only wraps one arm around me and I realize he's holding something.

I pull away and see that there's a wooden box in his hands with my name written in black cursive letters on it. He smiles and hands the box to me.

"You didn't have to..." I say

"Just open it." He says dismissing my comment.

I nod and pull the latch on the box up. I gasp because when I open the box I see the necklace. _The _necklace.

"Oh. My. God."

He grins. "I knew you'd like it."

"Are you kidding? I love it! How did you afford this?!" I say mad at him for spending so much on me.

"I have a job you know." He says smirking.

I shove him playfully. "Why'd you spend so much?! I can't take this." I say giving him the box.

"What? I got this for you! I asked you early because I wanted you to find a dress that would match this. I got this instead of corsage."

"No! It's too expensive! I dont want it."

He knows better. "Come on, Tris." he says taking my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck. "Please? For me?"

"No corsage?" I say.

He sighs. "No corsage." He promises.

I smile at him and we kiss for a long time. When we pull away he asks something obvious.

"So what do you say?" He speaks barely above a whisper. "Wanna go to homecoming with me?"

I don't answer. I kiss him again and it lasts until he pulls away frantically, like he just remembered something important. He looks around until he seems to see something he's been looking for.

"Alright Zeke come out."

Im confused until Zeke comes out of one of the bushes hysterically laughing, holding a small camera.

"What's he doing here?!" I ask.

"I asked him to videotape this but I forgot he was here." Tobias says scowling at Zeke who is still laughing. I guess they made up from Marlene's party last week.

"You guys made out for like an hour!" We both glare at him. "Aaaaaaaaaand send!"

"What?" I ask.

"That video was just sent to everyone in school." My eyes widen. "That's includes Shauna and Peter."

At that Tobias and I's jaws both drop.

"You didn't." Tobais says.

"Oh, but I did. Now I know you're mad so... Bye!" He says and then sprints away from us.

Tobias shakes his head. "That kid is so getting his ass kicked."

I laugh. "Yeah and I'll help."

We laugh at Zeke and he starts to blow the candles out.

"Awwww but it was so cute!"

He smiles. "I knew you wanted something fancy!"

"No but it was a nice surprise."

He finishes blowing out the candles and walks over to me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his hands around my waist, like we always do when we kiss but we don't kiss. Not yet, anyway.

"Can you stay for dinner?" I ask.

"Uhhhh..." He stalls.

"Pleeaaaaaaasssseee?" I pout.

He sighs. "Alright let me just text my parents."

"Ohh." I wince. "Evelyn."

"No it's okay I'll be right back." He asks to the side of the house with his phone.

Suddenly the front door opens and Caleb hangs out of it.

"Bea-"

"Tris!" I interrupt. "My name is Tris, Caleb!"

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah whatever dinner is ready and this time were not waiting for you."

"Okay, tell mom that Tobias is staying over for dinner."

He scowls and goes back inside.

I wait for a few minutes until Tobias comes back.

"What'd they say?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. Come on." He says taking my hand.

We walk inside I lead him to the kitchen where my parents and Caleb are sitting at the table. There are two empty places set up. We sit at them and start eating.

The silence gets uncomfortable so I'm grateful when my mom breaks it.

"So I hear you two are dating?" My mom says and I silently curse Caleb.

"Yeah." She already knew that. She's probably asking to kind of secretly tell my dad.

"You are? Since when?" My dad asks. I was right. He didn't know.

"A couple of weeks ago." Tobias answers.

They just nod and the silence becomes deafening. Finally we finish dinner I walk Tobias outside. I lean on his car and he stands next to me.

"Well that was awkward." He says.

I laugh. "I'm sorry, if had known I would have never made you stay."

He turn to face me and I do the same. "It's okay. I was with you." He says taking my hands. He leans down so I can feel his breath on lips. "And in the end, that's all that really matters."

I smirk and wait for him to kiss me. He does of course and presses me against his car. I pull my fingers through his hair. He grazes his tongue against my lower lip and I tease him. He pouts into my lips and I giggle into his. I give in and we stay that way for a while. These are my favorite moments with him. They're effortless and not completely fake as they used to be. There's a lot less pressure when there's no one around. It's these times when I believe him when he said he likes me.

We pull apart when I realize how much time has passed. We smile at each land linger anyways.

"I'd better get going. It's like nine."

I grin. "Yeah Caleb is probably waiting for me."

He winces. "Ooh, you have it much worse than I do. Good luck."

I laugh. "Alright well I see you tomorrow."

"Bye." He says and I start walking back to my house.

I was right. Caleb is in the window scowling disapprovingly. I scoff and keep walking until I get to my room. I lay down and smile at the memories of today. The. I think of something. Everyone's going to be talking about that video tomorrow! I sigh. At least we didn't so anything too embarrassing on the tape. We just made out. A lot. I groan and try to fall asleep.

**Hey guys! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! I love you! XOXO**


	20. Chapter 20

**Omg, you guys. I love you guys so much it's not even funny. I know my story started out similar to 'My Fake Boyfriend' so I did my best to make it a lot different so you guys could have a variety of... Well you know, words. I also want you to know that I redid chapters 8 and 9 because I thought they sucked. You might want to read them. They won't change the future chapters but I'm really glad I changed them because I think it was a real improvement. I also changed some of the earlier chapters too. I know you probably wanna read the story now so I'll stop babbling. R&R. I love you! XOXO**

I wake up in a light, happy mood. Yesterday's events definitely made Tobias and I's relationship feel a lot more real. Even if it technically isn't, it's still a good feeling.**  
**

I take a shower and take longer than usual to get dressed. I want to look extra good today so I choose my outfit carefully, taking Christina's advice for once. I start with skinny jeans. I would put on shorts, but it's raining. It's denim so I don't have to be too choosy with the top. I decide on a black, spaghetti strap, flowing shirt with ruffles. I put on a a small jacket and apply some mascara. I even wear lip gloss.

I walk downstairs and sit at the table. Caleb sits next to me, still wearing the same look from last night. I decide to ignore sit and make small talk.

"So Caleb. Are you going to homecoming?" I ask him, picking at my nails.

"Are you wearing makeup?" He asks.

"Yep. Are you going to homecoming?" I ask again.

"Stop trying to impress him Tris. If he doesn't like you for who you are then break up with him." He's criticizing Tobias again.

I look at him and glare. "I'm not trying to impress him Caleb. You need to get over this _thing _you have against Tobias. It won't affect our relationship."

He sighs. I think I finally got through to him. "I know that Beatrice." I don't correct him this time. I want him to continue. "It's just, he's older. I'm worried you're going to do something you might regret."

I scowl. "Don't worry Caleb, Tobias is a good guy and although you might not see it, I do."

He nods. "I hope you're right."

"I always am." I say trying to lighten the mood.

Caleb cracks a smile and rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say."

"You see you say that because whatever I say is right."

He's about to reciprocate when the doorbell rings. I play it cool but in my mind I'm screaming. _He's here! He's here! _

"See you Caleb." Caleb started getting rides from Susan, who he claims isn't his girlfriend. "Wait, you never answered my question. Are you going to homecoming?"

He looks down.

"Oh my god, no way! Susan?" I ask and he nods.

I start squeals but then I remember that Tobias is at the door.

"Okay now I really have to go. Bye Caleb!"

He looks embarrassed. I smirk and open the door.

Tobias smiles when he sees me, so of course I smile.

"What're you so happy about?" he asks.

"You're here, whats not to be happy about?" I say taking his hand and walking to his car.

"Oh, and Caleb has a date to homecoming."

He definitely not as excited as I was. He's more confused and surprised which makes me laugh.

"Oh come on! He's not _that _much of a dork!" I defend.

"Oh. But he is. Who's going with him?"

"Guess."

He gives me a look that says _Really?_

"Oh come on! You're no fun anymore."

He sighs. "Uh. Chelsea." Chelsea is a popular girl at our school who won't even touch the nerdy group that Caleb is in.

I roll my eyes. "You're an idiot you know that?" He shrugs. "It's Susan!"

I expect to see a look of realization but instead he looks confused again.

"Who's Susan?" He asks.

I groan. "Never mind."

He raises an eyebrow but I don't explain further.

We pull into the school. We get out and do our regular thing. But today it's different. Everyone stares. They're not accusing stares or mean stares. They're simply just... _stares. _Like they're waiting for us to do something or say something. Tobias looks just as confused as I do as we make our way through the crowd of starers.

We meet the end of the hallway and I see it. The school TV case has been unlocked. It was only used for the news when we had school lockdowns for updates. The off button has been ripped out and on the screen is the video. The video Zeke recorded of me and Tobias. Our mouths drop in shock and people start to laugh. I feel my face then red and I'm about to pull Tobias away rom the television when someone does it for me.

"You two. In my office. Now." Mrs. Matthews the principle says and she does not sound happy.

I look up at Tobias in sheer shock. She thinks we did it. Why?! Why would we post a video of us making out?! Which begs the question, who really did?

I sigh and we start walking towards the principles office. On the way there Zeke comes over.

"I swear. It wasn't me. But I wish it was! Whoever did that is a fricking genius!"

Tobias and I both glare at him as he laughs. I know Tobias would punch him if we weren't already in huge trouble.

We continue walking to Mrs. Matthews office.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this." I mutter.

"Yeah. I say we kill Zeke first since he sent the video." Tobias answers.

"Agreed."

We enter the office and sit in the 'waiting room'. She calls us in and we sit in the two chairs in front of Mrs. Matthews. She looks as though she wants to rip our heads off and I know she would if she could. But now all we can do is wait,

Wait for the punishment for the crime we didn't do. I already know this is going to be a long day.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry haven't updated in a while had a bad case of wb (writers block). Anyways, Homecoming is coming up! Who else is excited? Just me? Oh... Well review anyways! I love you! XOXO**

Mrs. Matthews glares at us. We sit here in silence for a few minutes. It comes to the point where I raise my eyebrows we've been waiting so long. She sees it as sass.

"Did you have something to say Mrs. Prior?" She asks.

I lower my eyebrows in defeat. "No."

She nods. We don't say anything for a while again. I start to get impatient and I see that I'm not the only one.

"So what're you gonna do to us?" Tobias asks. We decided to not even fight with her, saying we didn't do. We figured she wouldn't believe us.

She furrows her eyebrows.

"What?" Clearly Tobias isn't the least bit intimidated by Mrs. Matthews.

She shakes her head. "I'm just trying to figure out what would possess you two to do such a thing."

"We didn't!" I say. Maybe we _can _get out of this.

She scoffs. "Yeah. I know."

"Then why are we here?" I ask.

"Because, I don't want you two doing something you'll regret." She says and I cringe. I can tell where this is going.

"We didn't- won't-" I stutter.

"I would believe you but that video seems to prove otherwise." She interrupts. She talks for a while about not doing it too early and waiting until marriage and that crap and all I want to do is leave.

"Okay. Okay. How about... We just... Just go to detention?" I say.

She suddenly smirks. "What took you so long?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mrs. Matthews gives us late slip and instructions to go to detention after school. We separate in the hallway and go to our different classes. Mine is biology.

I walk in and _everyone _turns around. They are stare and I feel myself blush. I look down and hand the slip to Mr. Slate. Some kids start laughing and others just smirk. I sit down and try to ignore the questioning stares. I keep my head in my book.

This continues through all of my classes until lunch where I can at least _pretend _these people don't exist.

"Hey guys." I say to Marlene, Lynn, and Uriah, sitting down. "Where's everyone else?"

"Over there." Uriah says gesturing towards a small crowd that I didn't notice before.

"What's everyone doing over there?" I ask.

They shrug and I go over to the crowd. I have to shove my way through but eventually I get to the front. Then I see what everyone is fussing over.

In front of me I see Tobias and Caleb, fighting. I gasp. Caleb must've seen the video.

I run up to him and pull him away from the fight. He tries to get away but I'm stonger than him. I pull him away from the crowd and into the hall.

"Caleb what the hell?!" I say, startled because just this morning we had a brother/sister 'moment'.

"Did you not see the video?! How could you let someone videotape you doing that?!" he says.

"We didn't know he was videotaping us!" I defend.

"They were secretly videotaping you?! Who?!"

"No, Tobias told-" I stop. "You know what? I don't have to justify myself to you." I say walking back into the cafeteria.

Everyone stares. Again.

I immediatly search for Tobias. I finally find him sitting with the rest our friends. He has a black eye but otherwise he looks unmarked. Caleb on the other hand, looks like he got the beating of a lifetime. Which, he kind of did.

"Oh. My, god. I am so sorry, what happened?" I say to Tobias sitting down.

"Well not much. He came up to me, started yelling at me, and then attacked me. He saw the video."

I sigh. "I know... I'm so sorry. He is so annoying I can't believe he did that!"

"I know. It okay I'm fine." Tobias says putting his arm around my shoulders.

I put my head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't blame you if wanted to break up." I say in a small voice, fighting tears.

He pulls back and looks at me for a long time until I finally make eye contact.

"I would never do that over something as stupid as Caleb's overprotectiveness."

I give a small smile. "Thanks..."

"So what about detention? What are we gonna do?" He say, thankfully changing the subject.

I give mischievous smile and pull out my phone. "We always have emoticons."

We grin at each other and start to actually eat our food.

We finish lunch and go to our different classes. I barely stay awake for the next few hours before school finally ends. Well, not for me. I make my way to the detention room and sit in the way back with Tobias who was already there. I notice that no one else is here.

As I sit I look to him and raise my eyebrows asking the silent question. He shrugs. I guess no one did anything bad today.

Then the door opens and Mrs. Matthews walks in. That's weird, usually one of the other teachers chaperones detention. Sometimes they don't even have a chaperone. They want us to do anything tough. I silently scoff. How could they think we're going to do that?

"Alright. Well the teacher that was suppose to chaperone you couldn't make it and I have a meeting to attend, so I asked another student to watch you. He agreed lucky for you so don't terrorize him. I know your type seems to think that's funny." She mutters the last part Unser breath.

I immediately start to wonder who Mrs. Matthews would trust to keep us in line... And why she thinks he'll succeed.

She leaves the room and then he walks in.

Caleb.

I look down trying to avoid eye contact. This was obviously to throw me off. Mrs. Matthews knows i wouldn't do anything with my brother in the room. Caleb starts talking about how he's an 'authoritative figure' and can punish us. But I know he can't do any if that. The only thing he can really do is tell on us.

When he finishes talking he sits and just watches us. I wait a few minutes to see if he reads or looks away -which he never does- before taking out my phone. I nudge Tobias who is having a staring contest with the chalkboard next to Caleb. He sees what I'm doing and takes out his own phone.

"Hey you can't do that!" Caleb says notice what were doing.

I put my feet on the desk and lean back, ignoring Caleb.

"Beatrice that's against the rules." Caleb says walking over to me.

I acknowledge him at the sound of my birth name. "I don't see a sign." I say challenging him. I can see Tobias trying not to snicker and hold back a smirk myself.

"It's in the handbook now give me your phone." Caleb says holding his hand out.

I sit up and put my feet on the floor again. "No." I say with venom.

"Yes Beatrice give it to me." When I don't move he goes to snatch my phone but I catch his hand and pull his fingers back, not enough to break them but enough to make them hurt like hell.

He screeches so I let him go and go to my last position of my feet on my desk. I know Caleb isn't going to go after me after that so Tobias and I start to text.

TE- Whoa he ran 4 his lif! didn't kno u had such a grip.

TP- He was being annoying. Sum1 was gonna do it sooner or later

TE- Yeah ur lucky. If I was allowed 2 do that I would've.

TP- U did at lunch... O.o

TE- eh it wasn't as satisfying as u might think

TP- Y not?

TE- Idk. He's a lot like u. I felt bad punching ur brother.

TP- Were nothing alike!

TE- u r in som ways. I felt bad anyways though.

TP- Don't worry I would've done the same thing

I take his hand as I send the text. We continue texting until detention is finally over and Caleb starts another lecture about violence and cell phones but we leave before he's finished his second sentence.

Tobias drives me home and I do my afternoon stuff. I get lectured by my dad for getting detention and then I do my homework until dinner. I eat and then go to sleep thinking about Homecoming. I can't believe it's in four days! Christina's going to want to go shopping. I silently groan at the thought of the mall. I like the mall, I just hate shopping.

I finally fall asleep thinking if the perfect dress for me.


	22. Chapter 22

"Shopping time! We have to find you the perfect dress!" Christina says, excitedly pushing me outside of the chemistry class.

All day she's been nagging me to go shopping with her this afternoon since homecoming is only 2 days away. But she's right, we shouldn't have waited this long to figure out what we're wearing.

She drags me to the parking lot and into her car.

"We have to go now. Get in."

"But I haven't seen Tobias all day!" I whine.

"Too bad you'll see him tomorrow." Christina says shoving my into the open car door.

She starts driving towards the mall. She talks the whole way there. The _entire _drive, and I don't get one word in. I only hear a few audible sentences.

"And then he was like, 'your mother wants me to take you to dinner.' and I was like, 'you're an idiot. You could have just asked me out yourself instead of asking my mom.' Then he looked at me like _I'm _the idiot-"

I stop listening. I think she's telling me about her first date with Will but who could be sure? We finally pull into the mall parking lot and walk into a dress shop.

I sit on one of the benches texting Tobias while Christina looks through the dresses on the rack.

TE- I missed u 2day. Where r u?

TP- the mall w/ Chris. But I'll c u 2morrow!

TE- hopefully. Wat r u doing the mall?

TP- Buying a dress 4 homecoming.

TE- ooo make it sexy. ;)

TP- Oh I'm not picking it out. Christina is.

"No I'm not!" Christina says from behind me.

I squeal in surprise earning a few questioning looks.

"What do you mean?" I say once I've recovered.

"I mean, you're picking out your own dress so you better get started now." She says pushing me into a rack of floor-length gowns.

"We're not suppose to be wearing gowns. That's prom stuff." I protest.

"Fine then." She says shoving me into another rack with short dresses.

I pick up the first one I see and hold it up. "What about this one? This ones pretty." I say not even looking at the dress.

She raises her eyebrows. "Take another look at your 'dress'" she says.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion until I see what I'm holding. It's not a dress, it's a mini skirt, it was just put in the wrong place.

"Oh." is all I say and Christina starts laughing.

I sigh and start looking through the dresses for real. I'm on the fourth rack when I see the perfect dress.

I gasp and run over to it. It's black with a white stipe across the chest. It's spaghetti strapped and reaches to the middle of my thighs. After trying it on I call Christina over.

"What? What? I'm right here." She says, coming out of the dressing room next to mine.

She gasps when she sees it. "Oh. My. God. That is so perfect on you! You have to get it!"

I smile. "Thanks. And you have to get that dress! It's adorable!" I say gesturing to her dress. It's turquoise and is covered in pretty beads except the silky blue fabric that lines her ribcage.

"So it's settled. We've found our dresses! Now were done. All we have to do is our makeup on homecoming day."

"Speak for yourself. I still have to choose a song to sing while the queen and king dance."

She gasps. Crap. I forgot to tell her that.

"You get to sing?! They always have best singer in the school sing during the big dance. I didn't know you could sing!" She exclaims.

"Well I'm down to three songs. I'll tell you in a second." I say. We both go back into the design room and change. We buy our dresses and start to drive towards my house.

"Okay so I have three songs I'm choosing between. It's _Poisoned With Love _by _Neon Hitch, __True Love _by _P!nk ft. Lily Allen, _or _Bones _by _Ginny Blackmore. _What do you think?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll just have to hear you sing them." She says, smiling evilly.

I groan. "I'm not going to be able to talk ever again."

"Stop being so over dramatic. Apparently you're the best singer in our school yet I've never even heard you whistle!"

I shrug. "I'm not that type of person."

We pull into my driveway and make our way up to my bedroom.

"Okay. I'm ready. Go."

"What one do you want me to sing first?" I ask.

"Uhhh Bones." She says and I start the karaoke version of it.

"I wish that you could see who I really am  
It sucks being a woman in love  
With an unkind man  
'Cause baby I would give you the world,  
In fact I already do  
And how do you repay that?  
Talk to me like I'm just a regular tramp  
Trying to screw you over  
Do you even have a clue what I gave up just to be here?  
To serve your ass with steak and beer

Baby that's love  
Baby that's real  
And all I've ever wanted was for your damn arms  
To wrap themselves around me and say

Hey girl, you're the prettiest thing my eyes have ever seen  
Come and lay your bones down with me  
Come and lay your bones down with me  
Hey girl, you're the prettiest thing my heart has ever known  
Come and lay your bones down with me  
Come and lay your bones down with me

I'm not trying to play the victim  
Don't wanna go head to head  
But boy, I shouldn't have to stand in the mirror  
Convincing myself I'm thin  
Baby that's your job to do  
Baby you should think I'm beautiful  
Why you wanna watch the set  
When I'm laying right next to you in our own room?  
I feel like you don't even know I'm there  
But I put a brush through my hair for you  
Run my fingertips over your back real smooth

'Cause boy I need love  
I don't get enough  
And all I ever wanted is for your damn arms  
To put themselves around me and say

Hey girl, you're the prettiest thing my eyes have ever seen  
Come and lay your bones down with me  
Come and lay your bones down with me  
Hey girl, you're the prettiest thing my heart has ever known  
Come and lay your bones down with me  
Come and lay your bones down with me

I look you dead in the eye and say I love you  
In the eye and say I want you  
In the eye and say this is what I'm asking for  
How could you sit and stare at the wall?  
Do you even like me at all?  
Stop talking 'bout making it better  
It ain't that complicated, I just wanna feel your arms around me, baby

Please say, girl, you're the prettiest thing my eyes have ever seen  
Come and lay your bones down with me  
Come and lay your bones down with me  
Hey girl, you're the prettiest thing my heart has ever known  
Come and lay your bones down with me  
Come and lay your bones down with me  
Please, please, baby, it's a woman's dream"

When I finish I hear not one but two sets of hands clapping. I look up and see Tobias and Christina sitting on my bed.

"Oh my god Tobias what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see my girlfriend but then I heard singing and I thought you were listening to the radio. You're really good." He says and I blush.

"I better be if I'm gonna perform in front of the whole school."

He gives me a questioning look so I explain.

"I'm singing during the big dance."

"What if you win?" He asks. "Nevermind. You won't win." I can tell he's kidding so I take fake offense.

"Oh really? Then let's get on to the next song shall we?" I say. "True Love. P!nk. Start it Christina." I demand. She mumbles gibberish about me and start the karaoke.

The song begins and I start out sitting next to Tobias.

"Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say

Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face

There's no one quite like you

You push all my buttons down

I know life would suck without you"

I walk around him and he follows. I make hand gestures while singing, like pushing him on negative words.

"At the same time, I wanna hug you

I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

You're an asshole but I love you -I mean that-" I add and he scowls.

"And you make me so mad I ask myself

Why I'm still here, or where could I go

You're the only love I've ever known

But I hate you, I really hate you,

So much, I think it must be

True love, true love

It must be true love

Nothing else can break my heart like

True love, true love,

It must be true love

No one else can break my heart like you

Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings

Just once please try not to be so mean

Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E

Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)

You can do it baby (No you can't.)" I add again.

He pouts and wraps his hands arounds my waist. I lock one hand around his neck, holding the microphone with the other. I see Christina in the corner of my eye, awkwardly lookin around the room and I revisit the urge to laugh.

"At the same time, I wanna hug you

I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

You're an asshole but I love you

And you make me so mad I ask myself

Why I'm still here, or where could I go

You're the only love I've ever known

But I hate you, I really hate you,

So much, I think it must be

True love, true love

It must be true love

Nothing else can break my heart like

True love, true love,

It must be true love

No one else can break my heart like you

I think it must be love"

I toss the microphone to Christina, knowing she likes singing this part.

"Why do you rub me up the wrong way?

Why do you say the things that you say?

Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be

But without you I'm incomplete"

During Christina's part, Tobias and I kiss but stop when she done.

"I think it must be

True love, true love

It must be true love

Nothing else can break my heart like

True love, true love,

It must be true love

No one else can break my heart like you (like you)

No one else can break my heart like you (like you)

No one else can break my heart like you"

I finish by holding the microphone away form my body and then dropping it on the floor with a thump. Then I throw my hands up in a shrug. They laugh at my spontaneousness and I plop on my bed.

"Oh no Tris, you still have to sing the other song." Christina says.

"What other song?" Tobias asks.

"You'll see." Christina smirks.

I sigh and pick up the microphone. This time I just stand and sing the whole song, full through. It's one of my favorite sings to sing because my voice matches hers.

"This Is Not Fair, I Am Beyond Repair

Coz Of You

You-u-u-You, You-u-u

Can't Find My Head, So I've Fallen Instead

Over You

You-u-u-You, You-u-u

Blood On My Sleeve,I Give More Then You Need

Yes I Do

Do-o-I Do, Do-o-o

Frightened You'll Creep, So I Cry In My Sleep

Yes I Do

Do-o-I Do

Oh! I-I-I-I-I Poisoned With Love, Love

But I-I-I-I-I Can't Get Enough, Enough

So I-Keep-Wal-King On Broken Glass

For Youuuuuuu

I'll-Keep-Wal-King On Broken Glass

For Youuuuuuu

This Is Not Fair, But I've Lost Every Care

I Want You

You-u-u-You, You-u-u

I Wear These Tears, And Pretend Their Not There

Just For You

You-u-u-You

Hurtin' Myself, You Say That I Need Help

And I Do

Do-o-o-Do, Do-o-o

Under Your Spell, If You Look You Can Tell

I Love You

You-o-I Do

Oh! I-I-I-I-I Poisoned With Love, Love

But I-I-I-I-I Can't Get Enough, Enough

So I-Keep-Wal-Kin' On Broken Glass

For Youuuuuuu

I'll-Keep-Wal-Kin' On Broken Glass

For Youuuuuuu

For Youuuuuuu

For Youuuuuuu

Oh! I-I-I-I-I Poisoned With Love, Love

But I-I-I-I-I Can't Get Enough, Enough

So I-Keep-Wal-Kin' On Broken Glass

For Youuuuuuu

I'll-Keep-Wal-Kin' On Broken Glass

For Youuuuuuu

I'll-Keep-Wal-Kin' On Broken Glass

For Youuuuuuu

I'll-Keep-Wal-Kin' On Broken Glass

For Youuuuuuu"

I finish and sigh. I look up and see Christina and Tobias with open mouths.

"What?" I ask flatly.

"I could've sworn you were her!" Christina exclaims and Tobias nods.

"And _that _is why it's one of my favorite songs to sing."

They nod and we talk more about homecoming. Tobias asked to see my dress but Christna objected, wanting it to be like a wedding. I of course, roll my eyes at this.

When they finally leave I lay on my bed and try to figure out which song I should sing.

**Okay so I'm going to let you guys decide which song she sings. Vote in your reviews. I don't own these songs or the characters btw. VOTE REVIEW ILY! XOXO**


	23. Chapter 23

**Friday afternoon.**

I spent the last two days practicing Bones, the song I chose. I've barely seen Tobias since Wednesday and I'm ecstatic to see him tonight. He's picking me up in a limo.

I hear a knock on the door. It's Christina here to do my makeup. I let her in and she runs up to my bedroom carrying a huge makeup box.

I follow her and close the door behind me. I sit next to Christina on my bed.

"I'm starting with you so get comfortable, this could take a while."

I don't know if I should take offense or not so I just nod.

"Okay, so we start with blush." She takes out a container of tan powder and a brush. She dusts the powder over my face and I almost sneeze.

We start talking about our relationships.

"So have you and Tobias done it yet?" She asks casually.

"What?! No!" I say.

She raises her eyebrows without making eye contact.

"Wait. Why, have you and Will?" I ask, hoping the answer is no.

"Maybe." She says.

"Oh my god, you didn't." I say and she doesn't respond. "Oh my god, when?!"

She smiles a little. "Same day he asked me to homecoming."

"Your first date?! Oh god Christina you aren't _that _girl are you?"

"Calm down Tris. We've known each other for three years and have always been unofficially going out. We used to go to the movies all the time."

"What?! Why don't you tell me these things?!"

"You never ask." She shrugs.

I let out an exasperated breath.

"So what'd you do at the movies?" I say accusingly.

"We made out."

"I gotta start asking things. Next time anything this interesting happens tell me!" I demand.

She laughs. "Okay. Here, your makeup is done."

I get up to go look in the mirror but Christina pushes my down again.

"You can't see yourself until you're completely done!" She exclaims.

She hands me my dress and shoves me into my closet. I huff and put the dress on. I walk out and see that Christina is already doing her makeup.

"Okay, my makeup should take like five minutes. Start on your hair."

I plug the hair curler in. When it gets hot I start on the first lock of hair. When Christina finishes her makeup she helps me do my hair. When I'm done with my hair, Christina does mine.

I'm done getting ready so I practice the song. I sing it a few times and check the clock.

5:45. Tobias and Will should be here any minute.

We set up two couples per limo so were riding separately. Chris, Will, Tobias, and I are riding together. And Zeke and Lauren and Marlene and Uriah are riding together. I think Lynn is going in their limo too. She doesn't have a date, she didn't want one.

"So I heard a rumor that Peter and Shauna are going together." Christina says, sitting next to me.

"Ugh. Good, they deserve each other." I say,

She laughs. "That's so true though." She agrees.

We talk a little while longer before hearing a knock on my door. I check the clock again. 5:50, their early.

I open the door and see Caleb standing there in a tuxedo looking anxious.

"How do I look? Does my hair look again? Should I brush it again?"

I pull him into my room while sitting next to Christina on my bed. Caleb stands in front of us.

"Let's rate him. You can go first Christina." I say.

She thinks for a minute. "Eight and a half." She says.

Cakeb looks horrified. "I'm an eight?!" He asks.

"Rekax Caleb that good." I say. "It's out of ten."

He looks relieved, then flattered. "Thanks."

"What about you Tris? What do you think?" Christina asks.

"Uhhhh nine." I say.

He smiles. "Alright well I gotta go. We're walking so there isn't pollution."

"Okay see you Caleb." I say.

"Yeah, I can't wait to hear you sing Tris." He says and then leaves.

How did he know?

We hear the doorbell and Christina and I sprint towards the door. I open it and its Susan. I groan.

Then I hear a car honking. I look behind Susan and see Will and Tobias standing in the open doors of a limo. I look at Christina and we both start walking towards the limo, linking arms. Very slowly.

"Caleb is inside." I say to Susan over my shoulder.

She walks in cautiously. I smile to myself, Caleb and Susan are so alike.

We reach the limo and both the boys are smiling at us.

"You guys look... Amazing." Tobias says.

I smile as we get in the car. I'm sitting next to Christina and Tobias.

We talk about what it's going to be like at the dance the whole way there.

When we get there Christina and I are too excited to and I walk in linking arms.

I silently gasp as we walk in. There a neon lights swiveling around the room. Other than that, it's completely dark. We walk to the table Uriah, Marlene, and Zeke are sitting at.

"Hey guys." Christina says as we sit.

"Hey." Zeke says glumly.

"Whats with you?" Will asks.

He sighs. "Lauren ditched me like ten minutes ago saying she was going to the bathroom. I haven't seen her since."

We hold back laughter. "I'm sorry Zeke." Tobias says trying not to snicker.

Zeke glares at us. "Yeah I'm gonna go try to find her." He says getting up.

When he leaves I look around.

"Whatcha looking for?" Asks Tobias.

"Shauna and Peter." I say still looking. "Ah! There she is." I say pointing to Shauna sitting alone at a table.

"She came with Peter. He must have ditched her like Lauren did to Zeke." Tobias says.

My eyes widen. "You don't think they're...?"

His eyebrows furrow in confusion but then he gets it. "Oh. Yeah, definitely. And I have an idea of where."

He grabs my hand and leads me away from the table. He finds Zeke and drags him into the hallway.

"We know where Lauren is." He says.

"Where?!" Zeke asks.

"Come on." He says walking to the bathrooms.

He walk to the front of the men's bathroom.

"I'm not going in there." I say.

"You don't have to." Tobias says.

He opens the door and kicks it open. We peer inside and see disturbing sight. Peter and Lauren making out in the corner. They didn't even stop when they hear us come in.

We close the door again.

"Real classy." Zeke says shaking his head at the door. We all start laughing and walk back to the dance.

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, PM me. All that. Do it. I LOVE YOU! XOXO**


	24. Chapter 24

**Omggggg I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't updated I had to finish my stupid reading list and the books are uber boring so anyway heres chapter 24.**

I sit at the table with Marlene and watch all the boys dance around like idiots. We're talking about relationships. Tobias makes me slow dance with him for, like, three whole songs even though their fast songs. Other than the fact that everyone was looking at us like idiots it was sorta romantic.

The night is sort of a blur of dancing talking and laughing. Then they announce the homecoming king and queen.

The DJ walks on the stage and pulls a card out of an envelope. First he announces the nominees.

"The nominees for queen are, Chealsea Parks, Tris Prior, and Marlene Jacobs."

My eyes widen at my name and I silently hope that I don't win. I don't want to have to sing while dancing. I am happy for Marlene, though. She didn't show much enthusiasm in winning but it must have been a pleasant surprise.

"The nominees for king are, Nick Stewart, Chad Mathews, and Tobias Eaton."

All the nominees are called to the stage and I just stand there awkwardly holding the microphone while everyone claps.

"Okay. Settle down. So, the homecoming queen of 2013 is... Chealsea Parks!"

I smile with relief and clap with everyone as Chealsea claims her tiara. She's not the nicest girl but I'm too glad to care.

"AND. AND." The DJ says trying to speak over the applause. "Your new homecoming king for the year of 2013 is... TOBIAS EATON."

That doesn't surprise me in the least and I holler and clap with everyone else. Everyone eventually quiets down and waits for them to start dancing and for me to start singing.

Chealsea and Tobias meet in front of me in front of the stage and get into the slow dancing position. I start singing.

"_I wish that you could see. Who I really am. Sucks being a woman in love with an unkind man."_

I look up at Lauren to see if she's processing the lyrics but I don't see her so I assume she's still in the bathroom with Peter._  
_

I sing the lyrics I know so well until I'm just past halfway through the song.

"_I look you dead in the eye and say I love you. In the eye and say I want you. In the eye and say this is what I'm asking for."_

I look at Tobias and see he's talking to Chealsea while they dance. They look more than comfortable in each others arms.

_"How can you sit and stare at the wall? Do you even like me at all?_"

Tobias looks up at me and we lock eyes. We stare at each other for a while. He's still talking to Chealsea and eventually looks back to her. I remember that Tobias and Chealsea had sort of a thing a couple summers ago. She really liked him but Tobias told me that she was a total bitch.

"_Around me babe. Please. Say, girl you're the prettiest thing my eyes have ever seen. Come and lay your bones down with me come and lay your bones down with mee."_

Theyre still murmuring to each other.

_"Please, please. Baby."_

Chealsea leans towards him like she going to kiss him. They're still dancing even though the song is practically over. Their lips are about to touch when Tobias suddenly jumps back and climbs on the stage. The song finishes and Tobias grabs a microphone.

"What are you doing?" I whisper.

"You'll see." He says and gives a thumbs up to the band.

They start playing a new song that I just barely recognize as _Both of us _by _Taylor Swift ft. B.O.B._.

Then I realize whats going on. Tobias and I are suppose to sing a duet. He planned this.

I give him a panicked look as my part approaches. He just nods so I start singing.

_"I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us. Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us."_

_"Ever thought about losing it? When __your money's all gone and you lose your whip. You might lose your grip."_

Tobias does the entire rap. By himself. My jaw hangs open until its my turn to sing. I give Tobias a questioning look and he grins.

_"I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but noth of us. Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us."_

_"I can feel your pain. I can feel your struggle. You just wanna live but everything's so low you could drown in a puddle."_

He finishes the rap and I sing the chorus a few more times. When we finish we both jump off the stage and run back to our table as the gym is filled with the sound of applause.

"What was that?!" I scream through laughter, trying to be heard over noise.

"What was what?" Tobias asks innocently.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?!" I scream.

"You didn't ask!" He shrugs.

I roll my eyes and laugh.

The next half hour if full of obviously spiked punch and Chealsea crying over the fact that Tobias didn't kiss her.

Everyone has a lot of punch so when it's time to go to Christina's for the after party were all tipsy.

No one knows where Zeke is so I go looking. I figure he's back by the dumpsters puking his intestines out since he had the most punch out of everyone by far. I go to the dumpsters and see an especially disturbing sight, even more disturbing than Lauren and Peter. It's Zeke and Shauna making out.

I back away quietly and walk into the gym laughing hysterically.

"Whats so funny?" Tobias asks.

I shake my head. "Ill tell you later."

We drive to Christina's and when we get there, she and I get the beer and tequila we stashed. Everyone gets even more tipsy but the on,y person whos really drunk is Uriah.

"Hey! Wanna play truth or dare?!" he says loudly to me. Everyone hears and gets in a circle. I look at whos playing and immediately know that this wont end well.

Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will, Lauren, Peter (ugh), me, and Tobias. There's not a lot of us but the combination of crazy, drunk, evil, and angry equals someone ending up in the hospital.

I just hope it's Peter.

**Review PM favorite follow please. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! I LOVE YOU! XOXO**


	25. Chapter 25

"I'll start!" Uriah screams. "Peter! Truth or, er, dare?"

"Dare." Peter says rolling his eyes.

"Let me make you a smoothie." Uriah says giggling, which confuses all of us.

"Um. Okay, I guess." Peter says.

"Alright! I'll be right back!" Uriah goes into Christina's kitchen and closes the door so no one goes in.

"Your turn Peter." Christina says.

"Oh. Tobias. Truth or dare." He says flatly.

"Dare."

"Heh. Heh heh heh. Hehehehehehehe. Ha! I'm gonna destroy you!" Oh yeah. Peters definitely getting drunk.

Tobias sighs his, I'm too old for this shit, sigh. "Okay Peter. Go."

Uriah kicks open the door. "I'm back!" he walks over to Peter and hands him a dark glass. "With refreshments! Go ahead Peter. Drink it." He says.

Peter gives him a look.

"You have to drink it all!" Uriah adds.

Peter slowly takes a drink. He takes one sip and starts coughing and gagging.

"Go on. Finish it." Uriah says, somewhat soberly.

Peter gives him the evil eye and drinks the rest.

"Whats in it?" I ask Uriah.

"Raw eggs, ketchup, vinegar, mayonnaise, and raisins!" He says laughing hysterically.

Were all silent for a second before laughing with Uriah. Even Peter manages to gove Uriah a nod of approval in between puking.

"Right so where we're we?" Peter asks when he's done with the trash can.

"You were going to destroy me." Tobias says flatly.

"Oh. Right. I dare you, to call Caleb-"

"No!" I scream. I know where he's going with this.

But Peter just laughs. "Like I said. Destruction. Okay so you have to call Caleb and ask for a condom."

I squeeze my eyes shut as Tobias accepts the phone from Peter. This is gonna suck for me _and _Tobias. That's probably why Peter did it. You know, two birds with one stone.

"Hello?" I hear Caleb answer the phone. He sounds tipsy.

"Oh yeah Caleb?"

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"It's Tobias."

"Oh. What do you want?" Caleb's voice gets noticeably colder but he still sounds drunk.

"Okay, so you see Caleb I'm in sort of a dilemma."

"What type of dilemma?" He asks sounding irritated.

"Well it seems I have forgotten something and I think you can help."

"Get to the point."

"I was just wondering if you had an extra condom."

Caleb is silent for a full thirty seconds.

"What?" He asks sounding incredibly confused.

"I need a condom. I forgot mine. And I was wondering if you had an extra one."

"Why would you need it?" Caleb asks slowly.

"Dude. I think we both know why."

My eyes fly open when he says that and I give Tobias a panicked look.

"Sorry. It's kinda being used..." Caleb answers.

Everyones jaw drops open and Tobias hangs up.

"Oh yeah. He's definantely drunk." Tobias says nonchalantly.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"So. Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Uhhhh... Truth."

"Lame!" Everyone says simultaneously.

Marlene rolls her eyes.

"Okay..." Tobias says. "What's the meanest thing you've ever done?" He says flatly. Clearly he couldn't think of anything else.

Marlene sighs. "I... I made out with my sisters boyfriend."

We all gape at her. Marlene is the nicest girl I've ever met. I would've never guessed she would do something like that.

"What?!" I'm the first to respond.

She groaned. "It was seventh grade and he was really hot and we flirted and then all the sudden bam. We were making out. Then Jess walked in and flipped a bitch on us."

We all keep gaping at her.

"Okay Tris truth or dare?" She says trying to take the focus off herself.

I shake myself out of my daze. "Uhhhh dare."

She smiles with mischief and everyone finally stops gaping.

"You and Tobias. Drinking game."

She barely finished before Uriah screams, "Yes! Drinking game that's perfect!" He sprints into the kitchen. He comes back with tequila shots.

"First one to finish five wins." Lauren declares.

Tobias and I reluctantly walk over to the drinks. We're already sorta drunk so this definitely won't end well.

We sit across from each other.

"Go!" Christina yells.

I roll my eyes and toss the glass back. My throat burns and my eyes start to water, but for some reason, I like it.

A few seconds later I toss back another. And then another. And another. I here cheering but I'm concentrated on the tequila I've just inhaled. My head starts to spin as I drink another shot. The last one.

I look up to see some guy drinking shots like I just was. There are still two on the table. I smile. I won. I lay back with a content feeling and close my eyes.

**Sorry this took like forever to write but... Yeah, I really don't have a good excuse except for the fact that homework has been crazy. Then there's cheer practice and volleyball. But I'm here now and I'll probably update soon. I LOVE YOU! XOXO**


End file.
